


Best Kept Secret

by Ixthalia



Series: Dark! Parallels [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Birth Control, Breast Fucking, Claiming, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Illegal Activities, Incest, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Relationship, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: When Peggy leaves him, all Steve has left is their teenage daughter.***Warning: this is a Dark!Steve fic - READ THE TAGS! This is a very DARK story that contains graphic scenes ofrape & dubious consent. Be warned it details anincestuous relationship. There will be manipulation, coercion, and abuse. I’ve made every effort to tag this appropriately so please review the tags before proceeding! I’m fully aware this fic will not be for everyone, but warnings have been given – please do not proceed if any of the above tagged upset you.***
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark! Parallels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290
Comments: 61
Kudos: 377





	1. Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> When I say this is a DARK story, I am not exaggerating. **PLEASE read the tags! PLEASE!** They will be updated as we go along, but I have made every effort to thoroughly tag this. Hell, the warning is right in the summary! YOU WILL NOT LIKE STEVE! Like seriously, not a bit!
> 
> DARK stories (i.e. centring around Dark!Tony, Dark!Bucky, and Dark!Steve) took me some getting used to as a reader. At first, they did not appeal to me at all. Then, I read a few that were so well written I couldn't help but follow and read them. This is my first attempt at writing one and its honestly just a way for me to get stories with gratuitous smut out for you all to read and enjoy. That being said, please leave feedback - your comments (and kudos) mean the world to me!
> 
> Also, it goes without saying that this is a work of fiction, a story. I do not condone the behaviours detailed within in any way! They are, if anything, fantasies containing a variety of kinks. It will absolutely **NOT** be for everyone - that's fine! Don't like, don't read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve begins to shift the dynamics of his relationship with Abigail.

Peggy was gone.

After a year of constant bickering and failed attempts to make marriage counselling work, she’d angrily declared that she’d had enough.

Steve had watched her from their bedroom doorway as she rifled through their closet and dresser, gathering her things and shoving them into her suitcase. But even then he didn’t believe she was really going to leave…not until she had tucked her airline ticket and passport into her purse.

He knew the second his gaze landed on her passport that this was it, his marriage was over.

It had been a long time coming, yes, but it didn’t make getting accustomed to her absence any easier.

It also didn’t make the divorce papers she’d served him with three weeks later any easier to sign. But he did, if only because she wanted nothing from him.

Hell, she hadn’t even contested him having full custody of their daughter.

It was a detail he kept from Abigail, knowing it would serve only as salt on an open wound.

And the teenager had been through enough.

Steve looked up from his laptop as the front door opened and the storm door slammed shut.

“Dad?”

“In here, sweetheart,” he called, saving and closing the file he was working on.

Abigail rounded the corner, her knapsack hung over one shoulder and her earbuds draped around her neck. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her cheeks were reddened from the crisp autumn breeze. She’d zipped up her sweater as much as she could and had slipped her hands back up into her sleeves to shield them from the cold. Her light denim jeans had ‘fashionable’ holes in the knees, no doubt doing little to help her stay warm.

“How was your day?” Steve asked, shutting his laptop to give her his full attention.

Abigail shrugged and sniffled.

“It was fine,” she mumbled, gaze downcast.

Steve rose from his desk and approached her.

“You should have taken your coat, sweetheart,” he grabbed her hand and rubbed it firmly between his own, “I told you –

“I know,” she said quickly, looking down at his hands on hers, “I..I know…”

She sniffled again, and curious, Steve touched her chin and guided her to look up at him. It was then he realized she had been crying.

“Abbie, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Her pretty blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy.

“Abbie?”

She licked her lip and looked beyond him, focusing on the mahogany desk he had been working at.

“It’s nothing big,” she muttered, “just…this guy I liked asked my friend to prom. I…was hoping he’d ask me…”

Steve’s expression fell.

There’d been a lot of disappointment and sadness for her in the last year. He could only guess how many times she’d heard him arguing with Peggy and when she’d left with hardly a backward glance…

It was a lot for anyone to deal with, and more than anything Steve wished he could have kept it from her.

Abigail was a good daughter, a good person - she deserved good things.

Many times over her seventeen years, he’d asked himself what he’d done to get so lucky. She worked hard in school, did well on her report cards, and got along well with everyone.

She was sweet and kind-hearted, and she’d matured into a beautiful young woman.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her tight as she buried her face in his chest and wept.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head, “it’ll be okay…”

“I really, really liked him,” she managed between sobs, “what’s wrong with me? Why am I not good enough?”

Steve sighed and touched her face.

“Sweetheart, you’re perfect.”

And she really was. In the last year, as she blossomed into a young woman and his relationship with Peggy deteriorated, it became increasingly difficult to ignore.

Abigail was slim, with a small but perky bust that caught his attention far more often than was proper. Her hips and ass were shapely, and her skin was fair and flawless.

_Perfect…it was the only word to describe her…_

“Whoever this guy is, he’s an idiot. You deserve better, Abbie.”

She blinked away her tears and tentatively reached up to touch his hand.

“Who then?”

Her voice was a soft whisper and it, coupled with her watery, questioning glance and parted, plush lips, sent white-hot desire straight to his groin.

It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten excited at the sight of her, but there was something about her now – so sweet and sad before him – that made his heart race. The shame he’d felt before when such excitement tore through him seemed dim now.

All that mattered was her…and the pull he didn’t want to fight anymore.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Steve admitted in a whisper as he tentatively slipped his arm around her to pull her close, “but you’ll always have me.”

His free hand went to her chin and he smirked as she stiffened against him.

“I-I will?”

Steve nodded.

He grazed his thumb over her bottom lip.

“I’m not like your mother, Abbie. I’m not going to leave you.”

Her hands pressed weakly against his chest, but she put up no further resistance as he bent down to capture her lips in a slow, soft kiss.

That she was inexperienced was evident. She hesitated to kiss him back, trying only when his grip around her waist tightened. Even then her movements were clumsy and nervous.

Was he the first to kiss her like this?

Fuck, he hoped so.

Steve smiled into the kiss before gently tilting her chin down to part her lips. He slipped his tongue past her trembling lips and groaned as he met hers.

A little whine left her, and he deepened the kiss, savoring how soft and supple her lips were; how perfect they felt against his own.

She clutched onto him, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands as she went slack against him.

Unable to resist himself, Steve slipped his free hand down to grasp and squeeze her ass, pulling her hips in towards him as he did.

Abigail gave a squeak of surprise into their kiss; no doubt having felt the effect she was having on him. She might be inexperienced, but Steve knew she was aware of the basics, at least in theory.

The thought that she was untouched did nothing to calm his arousal.

He broke their kiss but kept his forehead pressed to hers. He groped her ass as she caught her breath, slipping his other hand down to lavish the same attention on her neglected cheek.

“D-Dad…w-what –

“Daddy’s wanted to kiss you like that for a while, sweetheart,” he confessed, “did you like it?”

She licked her lips but remained silent.

Steve kissed her temple.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “it’s okay to like daddy’s kisses…”

“It…it is?”

Steve nodded.

“We’re all each other has, love. Mom left us. It’s okay that we have these kisses now.”

She relaxed her grip on his shirt.

“But…it’s wrong,” she whispered, standing quickly on her tippy-toes as his grip on her buttocks grew firmer, “you’re…not supposed to kiss me like this.”

Steve licked his lips.

“You’re…not supposed to touch me like this…”

She was right, fuck, she was right.

But she felt too good against him.

And to hell with it all – he wanted her.

He let go of her ass to wrap his arms around her. As his heart raced wildly, he pressed light kisses on her neck, pausing at the shell of her ear.

“I love you,” he breathed, “I trust you. You deserve good things, sweetheart. Don’t you feel the same for me?”

Abigail gasped as he licked her ear.

“Don’t you love and trust me?”

She quickly nodded, reaching up to grasp his shoulders.

“Do I deserve good things, Abbie?”

“Y-Yes…yes…”

He nipped her earlobe.

“Our kisses don’t hurt anyone,” he reasoned, “and so long as we keep them secret, you won’t be left all alone.”

He felt her swallow hard as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“I…don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t, sweetheart,” he soothed, “I won’t leave you.”

* * *

Steve tidied up the last of the dishes and set about closing the house up for the night. After dinner, Abigail had gone to her bedroom to work on her homework.

A part of him felt bad for springing that kiss on her. Just a tiny part. She was confused and overwhelmed but if he was going to get what he wanted, he needed to ease her into the new role he wanted her to fill.

She deserved good things, and patience and understanding were included in that.

Steve ascended the stairs and found Abigail’s bedroom door open, the light on. He peaked around the corner and saw that she had fallen asleep at her desk.

Her folded arms acted as a pillow. Around her sat neat piles of textbooks and schoolwork. She’d changed into her pyjamas – an oversized tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was down and fanned out over her shoulders, still slightly damp from her shower.

He smiled fondly at the sight as he stepped into her room.

He eyed her twin size bed, tucked up against the wall in the corner of her small bedroom. He should put her to bed there, he knew that, but his own bed felt cold and empty as of late. And, damnit, he missed having a warm, soft body to sleep next to and hold.

So he carefully scooped her up, using his elbow to turn her bedroom light off as he carried her to his bedroom.

She roused from her slumber only when he was easing her down onto her side of the bed.

“D-Dad?”

She clung onto his arms, glancing around her in confusion as she realized where she was.

Steve shushed her.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m just going to get changed and we can get some sleep.”

She’d propped herself up on her elbows.

“H-Here?” she whispered, “you…want me to sleep here? With…with you?”

He smiled softly.

“Yeah. It’s nice, having someone to hug when you go to bed.”

She seemed to consider it.

“Did…did you used to hug mom like this?”

Steve nodded as he fetched his pyjama pants from his dresser.

“Yeah, sweetheart, but she stopped letting me hug her while we fell asleep a long time ago.”

“Why?”

Steve sighed heavily.

It was a more complicated question than Abigail knew.

“I think she stopped loving me, Abbie. I can’t be sure though,” he gestured to door to the ensuite bathroom, “I’m just going to change, sweetheart, I’ll be two seconds.”

She nodded and he retreated to the bathroom to quickly slip into his pyjama pants. He opted against keeping his boxer briefs on under them, tossing them instead in the hamper. He did tug on a worn tee shirt though.

When he stepped back out into his bedroom, he saw Abigail sitting up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.

That she was deep in thought was evident.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively reached out to touch the small of her back.

“Abbie? Baby?”

She risked a little glance his way.

“You…said you loved me…earlier.”

He nodded.

“I do.”

“But…mom stopped loving you,” she continued, “could…could you just…stop loving me?”

He rubbed her back.

“What do you mean?”

She sighed, stretching out her legs and biting her lip as she considered her words.

“If you stop loving me…you’d leave,” she shrugged, “mom left.”

Steve slipped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her down to lie next to him. She tensed a little bit but didn’t try to pull away.

“I can’t stop loving you,” Steve whispered, his free hand trailing slowly from the curve of her waist down over her hip, “but if you tell anyone about our kiss, or about us hugging like this…I’d be forced to leave you, baby girl.”

She looked up at him with wide, watery eyes.

Steve continued.

“You’d be all alone in the world. Strangers who didn’t love you would take care of you and you’d never see me again.”

Her chin trembled and he ran his fingers along her jawline, stopping at her chin and pinching it gently to help quell its shaking.

“Is that what you want to happen?” he asked.

Abigail shook her head.

“Then you’ll have to be good, baby,” he spoke in a firm breath, “and let me keep kissing you and holding you like this. And you’ve got to keep it a secret. Can you do that, love?”

She licked her lips.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Second chapter will be added on the 20th!


	2. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has Abigail try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS! They're there, read 'em - please!

It had been a week, and Steve had slept better than he had in months. Abigail joined him every night; tiptoeing from her room into his and crawling up the bed.

He allowed her the time to come to that decision on her own each time.

And each time she settled against him, he’d hug her tight and kiss her brow.

On Thursday night, she was waiting for him on his bed when he stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

He smiled at the sight of her curled up, arms wrapped around her legs and nightgown tucked carefully around her legs.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

She smiled as he sat down next to her, eyeing him nervously before rolling toward him and letting him hold her close.

“I was thinking,” he began, kissing the top of her head and taking a greedy breath, savoring the scent of her shampoo, “we should go camping this weekend. Would you like that, baby girl?”

Abigail nodded into the crook of his neck.

“Good,” he smiled as she rested her hand on his side and relaxed against him.

He raked his fingers through her hair.

“I have some questions I wanted to ask you, baby.”

She peeked up at him.

“They might make you a bit nervous” he continued, “but they’re important questions, so I need you to answer honestly. Can you be honest with me?”

“Yes,” she affirmed, “of course.”

Steve kissed her forehead before looking down at her, hoping to catch the moment realization hit her and the apples of her cheeks flushed red.

_My sweet, innocent girl…_

“I know you had a boyfriend...”

“Liam,” she mumbled, “we didn’t go out for long, and it was, like, a year ago.”

Steve brushed back her hair.

“Did you let him touch you?”

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

“He held my hand and…we kissed a bit.”

“Did he kiss you like I kiss you?”

He couldn't resist asking.

Abigail shook her head.

“Your kisses are…firm and intense.”

Her words stroked his ego and he had to stifle his smug grin.

“Did you let him between your legs, baby?”

Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed.

“Like…um…t-there?”

“Yeah,” he said in a husky breath, “did he touch your pussy?”

Her cheeks were beet red.

“M-My…”

“Your pussy,” he rested his hand on her hip, “did he put his fingers in you? His cock?”

Abigail quickly shook her head.

“He…touched me there…over my panties, once.”

“Do you touch yourself there sometimes?”

She bit her lip and Steve knew her answer. It sent warmth straight to his cock and he shifted his hips away from her a bit.

“Do you like touching your pussy, baby?”

She looked down, keeping her gaze on the neck of his shirt and absentmindedly toying with the frayed hem as she thought.

“You can tell me, Abbie.”

Abigail shrugged.

“Kind of,” she answered in a whisper, “I don’t really know what to do…down there. My…my friends talk but…”

“It’s a little daunting?” he offered with a soft smile.

She nodded and he watched, enraptured, as she licked her lips.

“That’s okay, baby.”

Abigail glanced up at him, nervous gaze searching his face.

“You know,” Steve began cautiously, “your mom used to touch herself down there.”

“R-Really?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, baby. Sometimes she couldn’t cum on her own though.”

“What…happened then?”

He rested his forehead against hers.

“She’d ask me to help her.”

“O-Oh.”

“Have you ever cum before, baby?”

Abigail managed a tight ‘no’.

“That’s okay, love. But you know…it feels so good. If you want…if you ask…I could help you.”

She grasped the fabric of his shirt along his side, suddenly incredibly nervous and tense against him.

“You…want to touch me…there?”

“So bad, baby,” he breathed, rubbing her hip, “but only if you ask.”

_Please – PLEASE – ask, beautiful…_

“But…that’s a private place.”

“It is,” he agreed, “which is why I’m asking, baby.”

“But…you’re my dad…”

He tilted up her chin and pressed a light kiss on her lips.

“I am,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers, “but if our kisses and hugs can be secret, can’t this too?”

“I…maybe…”

He gently eased her onto her back beside him, moving to lightly kiss her face to soothe her when she gave him a wide-eyed look.

“I want to make you feel good,” Steve said, slipping one arm under her to keep her close, “can I touch your pussy, baby?”

“You won’t hurt me?”

He kissed her, soft and slow and savoring. When she relaxed a bit, he slipped his tongue past her lips and moaned when she tentatively flicked her tongue against his.

Their lips parted with a wet pop and he looked into her eyes.

“Never.”

There was so much he wanted to do to her but more than anything, he wanted her to want him just as bad as he wanted her.

When he thought of that day, however far ahead of them it was, when she willingly spread her legs and pleaded with him to fuck her…

_Fuck…_

He was painfully hard.

_Come on, baby. Let me play with your pussy…_

“O-Okay,” she finally breathed, “just…go slow.”

He kissed her cheek.

“Of course, baby.”

Steve licked his lips and kept his gaze on her as he slowly inched the skirt of her nightgown up, just as much as needed.

“Good girl,” he praised, tone sincere and proud.

He waited for her to relax some before hooking his thumb under the waistband of her panties and inching them down; again, just as much as needed.

There would come a day when he could tear them off of her and plunder her to his heart’s content, but it wasn’t tonight…

“So good…”

He watched her closely as he slowly slipped his hand into her panties, letting it rest over her mound to let her get used to the feeling.

She bit her lip and arched from the bed, squeezing her eyes shut.

“O-Oh…daddy…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve soothed, kissing her brow, “I’m in no rush. We’ll take our time getting you there…”

He kissed her as he slowly moved his fingers over her.

“Tell me how you’re feeling, Abbie.”

She whined and slowly opened her eyes.

“It’s weird…having your hand there.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

She was quiet, finding her voice only when he kissed her cheek.

“I don’t know…”

Steve hummed.

“Can we try something? If you don’t like it we’ll stop, but it might surprise you.”

She blinked quickly, confused, but nodded.

His heart swelled with pride.

She was so good, so brave…

“My perfect girl,” he praised, kissing her lips, “you’re so good to me…”

She blushed and he watched her closely as he slipped his middle finger between her folds.

Abigail’s hips shot up in surprise and he shushed her as he slowly dragged his finger up to her clit.

She was slick, but certainly not soaking. So he repeated the motion again, adding another finger and lingering at her clit.

She had grabbed his shirt with one hand, reaching the other down to grasp his wrist. She didn’t try to pull his hand away, but he felt that she wanted his fingers to still.

“Baby?”

“It’s weird,” she exclaimed in a gasp, “please…I don’t know…I-I…”

He smirked and slowly circled her clit with his fingers, slowing only to gently pinch it between them.

“This is your clit, baby. You play with this to make you feel good,” he bit his lip as he slipped downward, “and this…”

His finger pressed against her tight hole and she whimpered, trying to shift her hips away from him.

“This is where a man puts his cock,” Steve traced the rim of her opening, resisting the urge to slip a finger inside and returning to her clit, “shhh, love…”

Abigail had bit her lip and rolled back her head, twisting on the bed in an effort to escape the bizarre sensation between her legs.

It was a beautiful sight. He’d hardly begun after all, and already it was sensory overload for her.

Exploring her folds had slicked his fingers and he positioned them over her clit, slowly rubbing up and down over the tiny bundle of nerves.

She gasped and looked up at him in surprise and he smirked as he repeated the motion.

“See?”

He pressed the pads of his fingers into her hypersensitive flesh with each downward stroke. She gasped and covered his hand with her own, trying to chase the pleasant friction his fingers offered.

“Good, baby?”

“Y-Yes…”

Steve kissed her lips and quickened his pace.

The effect was immediate.

Abigail arched up off the bed and moaned.

“D-Daddy…”

“You’re such a good girl,” he mumbled, flicking her clit to pull a strangled gasp from her, “spread your legs, baby.”

She looked at him, confused and afraid, and he slowed to a stop.

“I’ll keep my fingers here,” he tapped her clit, “I swear. But if you spread your legs a bit, baby, and rock your hips it’ll feel even better.”

She nodded in understanding and he resumed his firm movements, pulling more moans and whimpers from her.

Tentatively, she shifted her heels to get leverage and ease her thighs apart. He felt her open up against his fingers and bit his lip as he reminded himself of his promise.

_Just the clit for today…got to ease her into it…_

“Move your hips, sweetheart.”

She did as he said and gasped.

“Oh…my…g-god…d-daddy…”

Steve practically growled.

The rolling of her hips against his hand was exquisite, teasing future pleasure. Her grip on his arm was sharp, nails digging into his flesh. Her head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent gasp as she soaked his fingers.

Eager to see her cum, he dipped down to press his lips to her ear.

“Daddy’s fingers feel good, baby girl?”

Abigail frantically nodded, her embarrassment seemingly forgotten as she chased his fingers.

“I love you so much, baby,” he hissed, his own desire sky-high, “you feel so fucking good.”

He nipped her earlobe.

“Let it go, sweetheart. I wanna see you cum…”

She twisted and grasped at the bedsheets, wanton cries leaving her of their own volition.

“I…c-can’t,” was all she could manage to gasp as her eyes watered.

He tightened his hold on her.

“Yes you can,” he growled into her ear, “you’ll cum for daddy…”

Sharp, desperate gasps left her, and he slipped further down with each slide over her clit, putting pressure just above her opening.

“Come on, Abbie. Let me make you feel good.”

Abigail keened.

“Soak my fingers, love.”

She arched so high off the bed; she practically pressed her breasts against his face.

_Someday…someday soon, love…_

“Daddy!”

“My good girl,” he dipped down to lick the shell of her ear, “my good girl has such a pretty pussy…”

She choked on a sob, grasping at him desperately as she trembled.

“Be a good girl and listen to daddy,” he breathed, “cum on my fingers, baby.”

He dragged his teeth down the curve of her neck, smirking against her skin as her hips jerked up and she practically wept, soaking his fingers.

He slowed his movements, touching her lightly as her orgasm rolled over her body.

When she collapsed his side, gasping as though she’d run a marathon and too spent to so much as open her eyes, Steve gingerly eased his hand from her. He glanced down, stealing a glimpse of her and practically salivating at the sight of her arousal-dampened curls. 

He quickly licked his fingers clean, not wanting her to see him do so, and eased her panties back into place.

“Good, sweetheart?”

The dopey smile on her lips was answer enough.

“So, think you’d want to do that again sometime?”

She licked her dry lips.

“Y-Yes…”

Steve kissed her cheek.

“Good.”

He covered her up with the blanket and slipped from the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. The second the door was closed; he tugged his pyjama pants down and stroked his aching cock. It didn’t take long for him to find release. Remnants of her slick were still on his fingers, and that thought alone had been enough to push him over the edge.

Steve quickly cleaned himself up, washed his hands, and stepped back out into the bedroom.

Abigail had passed out and he chuckled at the sight of her, tangled up in the blanket he’d pulled over her not two minutes ago.

As he reclined next to her, his thoughts went to the camping trip she’d agreed to. The thought of forty-eight uninterrupted hours with her thrilled him.

He brushed her hair back over her shoulder, fingers lingering in her dark tresses.

There was so much to plan but he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Next chapter will be up very soon!


	3. Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reveals more of what he has planned to Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, to hell with it - have another chapter!

Steve spent the better part of the day getting things ready for their camping trip while Abigail was at school. He booked their spot at the lake, picked up their RV from the storage yard, and hit the grocery store for supplies.

He made sure to get everything Abigail liked, but after some consideration he made a stop by the pharmacy. He was still determined to take things slow with her, but in case things went better than expected he wanted to be prepared.

So he picked up a pack of condoms and a box of lube.

_Just in case…_

Once he got home, he set about loading up the RV. It was a bit old but had served them well over the last few years. The double bed in the back was comfortable enough, and the dining table folded down into accommodate another person. When Abigail was young, it had been her spot, but he had no intention of letting her use it.

He’d gotten used to having her beside him at night.

He loaded the groceries first, then grabbed the bags he packed for them both from the house. He grabbed his personal laptop as well. While they wouldn’t have Wi-Fi, he’d loaded a few of his favorite X-rated videos on to it.

Again, just in case.

He’d just finished up when he spotted Abigail headed his way. Her school bus dropped her off at the end of the street and the walk home was only five minutes at most.

As she neared, he saw the hint of a smirk on her lips and couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Perfect timing,” he said, shutting the RV door, “just finished loading ‘er up.”

“Great,” Abigail shifted her backpack on her shoulder, “is it okay if I change before we head out?”

“Of course.”

“And…I have a bit of homework I’ll have to bring,” she mumbled, her expression having soured, “and a test on Monday to prep for –

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled, taking her backpack from her, “I’ll help you study. Go on.”

She gave him a grateful smile and hurried back into the house.

Steve tossed her backpack on the dining table bench, making sure it was secured between the cooler and blankets.

When he stepped out, he saw Abigail locking the front door. She’d changed into leggings and a comfy sweater and had piled her hair up in a messy bun at the top of her head.

“Ready?”

She nodded, hurrying to the passenger side door and heaving herself up into the seat.

As Steve buckled up, she dug her phone from the pouch of her hoodie and plugged in her headphones.

“You going to sleep the whole trip?” he asked, tone teasing.

Abigail gave him a sheepish look as she put in her earbuds.

“Maybe…”

Steve reached over and squeezed her hand.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Listen to your music and get some sleep, we’ll be there before you know it.”

* * *

Steve thanked the man, took his permit tag, and drove past the gate. Their usual spot had already been claimed, so he chose a spot further away from the lake in the hope that they wouldn’t have too many neighbors.

As he rounded the gravel path, he spotted the area he’d been assigned and smiled. The area was largely empty, the park’s usual patrons seemingly preferring summer camping.

He held off on waking up Abigail and set about hooking up the RV to the park’s electrical grid and water hose. Once that was done and everything seemed secure, he rounded the RV and opened her door.

“Sweetheart,” he rubbed her leg, lightly squeezing her thigh, “we’re here.”

She groaned as she stretched and tugged out her earbuds.

“That was fast.”

Steve chuckled.

“Says the one who slept the whole way.”

“I’ll drive us home then,” she countered as she made to step down.

Steve helped her, hands under her arms to bare most of her weight as her feet hit the gravel.

“Not sure you can handle the RV just yet, sweetheart.”

“We won’t know until we try!” she singsonged as she followed him to the side door.

“And when you put us in the ditch? How do you think you’ll handle paying that bill, miss?”

It took the spring out of her step and she faltered, stumped, before frowning.

“I…couldn’t…I guess.”

“Hey,” Steve said softly, nudging her with his elbow.

Abigail glanced up at him.

“We’ll get you something smaller to start with. Your birthday is in a few weeks…we’ll plan on checking out a car lot, okay?”

Her smile returned, beaming, and her eyes practically sparkled.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Yes,” he pointed at her, “but it’ll have to be practical.”

“That’s fine!” she happily assured him, grasping his arm as her excitement bubbled over, “oh my god, thank you! Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet. Those grades of yours can’t slip before then.”

“They won’t!”

“And you have to be on your best behavior.”

Abigail nodded without hesitation.

* * *

They had dinner at the chip-truck by the main gate and walked back to the RV together as the sun set.

Autumn days were short, a fact he had to remind Abigail of when she asked about going on a hike. Thankfully the promise of an early morning hike instead placated her.

She hurried into the RV ahead of him and when he turned after locking the door, he noticed her working on lowering the dining table.

_Oh, no. No, no, no…_

Steve hugged her from behind, smirking as she jumped a bit.

“Dad?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” he mumbled into her neck.

“Getting ready for bed,” Abigail answered nervously, lightly touching his hand as it rested on her stomach.

“You don’t want to join me?”

He tightened his hold on her, sighing as her pert ass pressed against him.

The thought of bending her over right there crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside. He had a more long-term plan in mind. Rushing in – rough and demanding - for momentary gain would ruin everything.

“Maybe…we shouldn’t,” Abigail stammered, biting her lip, “maybe…”

“I made you feel good last night, didn’t I?”

She nodded.

“Can I not play with your pussy again tonight?”

“I-I…”

Steve sucked her earlobe and slowly moved his hands to her hips.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart…”

She sighed and he saw her lick her lips.

“Come on,” he whispered, “I’ve been dying to get you in my arms all day.”

He felt some of the tension leave her and she gave a terse nod.

“Good girl,” he smirked, letting her go but urging her towards his bed at the back of the RV, “get comfy.”

He watched her, appreciating the sway of her hips, before fetching his laptop from its case.

“I thought we could watch some movies before bed,” he offered, setting it down towards the middle of the bed, “come on, baby girl.”

He sat with his back to the headboard, pillows strewn about, and maneuvered Abigail to sit between his legs. She looked to him, confused and nervous, and he smiled softly as he pulled her back to lay against him.

“One minute, love.”

He quickly hiked her sweater up and over her head, trying to play it off as nothing as she made a weak attempt to resist and shivered. He tossed it aside and rubbed her arm affectionately.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

The tank top she wore underneath was a bit loose, the fabric sagging a bit at the neckline to allow him a generous glimpse down her shirt.

She didn’t have her mother’s bust, but there was something about her curves that made it not matter. Maybe it was how forbidden and off-limits it was, to lust after her as he did, but he couldn’t fight it. Not anymore.

Not when all he could think of was how good it would feel to get his hands on her bare skin…

He rubbed her arm as he got the laptop up and running.

He started with a normal movie, one of her favorites, so as not to scare her. While they’d shared kisses and she’d permitted him to touch her last night, he suspected she had no idea the full extent of what he wanted from her.

If she did, he figured there was no way she’d have blindly agreed to the camping trip.

Or allowed him to hold her and remove her sweater.

_My sweet, sweet girl…_

Like he expected, about fifteen minutes in, she relaxed against his chest.

“Excited for our hike tomorrow?”

Abigail nodded; focus fixed on the screen.

Steve smirked.

“Me too.”

He kissed her shoulder.

“I’m so happy to be here with you, sweetheart.”

“You are?”

“Yeah…”

He brushed aside her hair.

“Are you happy here, with me?”

“Of course.”

After another fifteen minutes, he couldn’t resist.

He reached out and paused the movie, smiling at the confused look Abigail gave him.

“Do you not like this movie?”

“I do,” he assured her, “but I like you more…”

“What?”

He wrapped one arm around her waist, slipping the other down to rub her thigh.

“Dad?”

He kissed her neck.

“Daddy really wants to play with your pussy, sweetheart.”

“A-Again?” she stammered.

“Again.”

She tensed as his fingers toyed with the waistband of her leggings.

“You liked it so much yesterday,” he reminded her, “I thought you loved and trusted me?”

“I do!” she said quickly, glancing back over her shoulder to him, “it’s just…”

“What, love?”

He forced himself to still his hand.

_Slow. Remember the big picture._

“It…doesn’t seem right. I know it’s our secret but…you’re my dad…”

Steve sucked in a tight breath.

The ‘big picture’ felt as though it was moving further away. The special items he brought, might as well have been left at home. He hadn’t had her, and yet somehow he felt as though he was losing her.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck.

“Dad?”

“You don’t trust me…”

“I do,” she insisted, twisting to try and look at him, “I promise. It’s just –

“There are a lot of men out there that would hurt and use you,” he interjected, tone low and mournful, “I’m not one of them, sweetheart. I adore you.”

His hold around her waist grew tighter and he leaned back some, pulling her with him.

“D-Dad –

Steve shushed her.

He looked into her eyes, watching her expression shift from confusion to apprehension as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her leggings.

“I love you so much,” he breathed, chest tight with emotion.

Abigail’s eyes widened as he stroked her over her panties.

“I love your body,” he continued, “you’re so beautiful…”

He hooked his fingers under the damp fabric covering her crotch and eased it aside, savoring the little gasp that left her when his fingers ran up and down her slit.

“D-D-Dad…”

She tried to close her legs and he pulled his hand out to maneuver her so her legs were draped over his. When his hand delved back under her leggings and panties, she couldn’t help but keep her legs spread for him.

“Trust me.”

She trembled as his fingers parted her folds.

“I just wanna make you feel good, sweetheart…”

He flicked her clit, gritting his teeth and hissing as she gave a little gasp and her hips jerked up off the bed.

“Let me make you feel good,” he growled, “let me…please, love.”

Abigail grasped his hands, digging her nails into his skin as she writhed. That she was incapable of forming words made his heart race and he flicked her harder, dragging his thumb roughly over the tight little bud until she was gasping for breath.

“Yes…such a good girl…”

A low whine left her and his cock, already painfully hard and aching against the tight fabrics of his clothes, throbbed.

He needed more.

Steve quickly pulled his hand out of her pants and lifted her over his leg to lay on her back beside him.

She looked dazed as she tried to meet his gaze and he stretched out beside her, holding her to his chest as he worked her leggings down.

“Daddy wants a good look at your pussy,” he breathed, “be a good girl…”

She whined and pressed her hands to his chest, eyeing him fearfully as her leggings gathered around her knees. He’d managed to work her panties down too and she shivered as the cool air struck her bare ass.

Steve palmed her buttocks greedily.

“This is so, so right, Abbie. You and me…this…”

He nudged her leg aside and hurriedly returned his fingers to her warm, slick flesh.

Abigail gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Look at me,” he ordered in a firm, huffed voice.

She quickly complied and he whispered praises.

“Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. Promise?”

Swallowing hard, the teenager managed a nod.

“Good…”

He prodded her sopping, tight hole with his middle finger, groaning as he pushed it inside of her to the second knuckle.

_Holy…fuck…_

Abigail’s chin quivered.

“That’s my girl…”

“Daddy…”

He pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips.

“Someday, baby, someday soon,” he whispered, “I’m going to work my cock in here…”

He wiggled his finger inside of her and she winced, shaking as she tried to lift her hips up and away.

“Into this tight little hole…”

He added another finger.

“This tight little body…”

Abigail’s features contorted in discomfort as tears welled and gathered on her eyelashes.

“B-But…s-s-sex…”

He crooked his fingers inside of her, the foreign sensation enough to silence her.

“You’ll love it…”

Abigail shook her head.

“D-Daddy…no…”

Steve pressed the palm of his hand to her clit and set lazy pace, pumping his fingers into her as he rocked his hand, rubbing her tender clit.

Her body trembled.

“Don’t you want me to be happy, love?”

He could see the conflict in her eyes, the confusion.

“Y-Yes.”

He kissed her chin.

“You make me happy, baby. And I know I make you happy too…”

She licked her dry lips, brow furrowed as she tried to process his words and the strange, tingly pressure building between her legs.

“B-But…”

It was a breathless gasp, but Steve caught it.

“We belong to each other, love. We’re all each other has…”

She choked on a sob and he committed to bringing her to her pique. He dipped his fingers down, pushing his two fingers deeper inside of her. It pulled a sharp, short cry from her and he kissed her to keep her quiet as he pumped his fingers into her.

The sound of her moans muffled against his lips was magnificent.

But when he slowed his movements to crook his fingers upward, pressing into her sweet spot, the sound that left her topped it.

“Good girl,” he mumbled against her lips, “cum for me…”

A rough flick later, she was arching against him; her lips parted in a silent cry as she convulsed and soaked his hand.

“Perfect…”

Steve savored the wince of discomfort that left her as he pulled his fingers from her.

“Abigail.”

She lifted her gaze to look him in the eye, still panting and shivering.

“This is how it is,” he said gently, rubbing her bare hip with his wet fingers, “I’m yours, and you are mine.”

“I…I am?”

“Yes,” he pressed, “I’ll protect you, give you everything you want and need…and I’ll treasure you…”

“You…will?”

He smiled.

“Always, baby.”

She searched his eyes and he softened his gaze.

“I’m…I’m afraid, daddy.”

“Of what, baby?”

“More,” she whispered, “more…than your fingers.”

He swallowed the groan of desire that threatened to leave him and raked his fingers through her hair, pressing soft kisses to her brow.

“We’ll build up to it,” he promised, “I’d never, ever hurt you, baby.”

They kissed, slow and gentle; and when her hands lightly touched his shoulders, hesitating only briefly before wrapping around his neck and pulling him in, he knew he had her.

His heart swelled.

“I’ll worship you, love you…as you deserve.”

“You will?”

“Yes, baby,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “you’ll be my secret wife.”

The sparkle in her eyes delighted him.

“I…I will? Really?”

“Yeah, baby. How could a love like that be wrong?”

Based on her expression, it was a good question.

He continued.

“How could loving you be wrong, when this,” he hugged her to him, “us, feels like the only thing that makes sense?”

Abigail stretched up to kiss him and he let her set the pace, eager to reward her for such a sweet and brave response.

Deep down, he didn’t fault her her hesitation. It was a big leap he was asking her to take and while he hadn’t laid out his every intention and desire, it was the buy-in he needed.

She would be his.

Completely, utterly.

Willingly.

The ‘wife’ and partner he’d make love to and breed.

But also the pliant, obedient plaything he needed when his desire’s took a darker turn…

She relaxed in his arms and he saw her heavy eyelids flutter shut. With a smile, he brushed away the tears still clinging to her eyelashes and gently guided her panties back up.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pushes Abigail's limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this :) let me know!

They enjoyed an early morning hike before heading back to the RV to allow Abigail a few hours to work on the schoolwork she’d brought with her. Steve helped her study, as he promised, and they returned to the chip truck for lunch.

After enjoying their meal at a picnic table down by the lake, they returned to the RV. Abigail said she wanted to go over the last chapter once more, and Steve intended to allow her it.

Until she emerged from the small bathroom wearing the same loose tank top from the night before and a pair of shorts.

He eyed her as she sat at the dining table and opened her textbook, licking his lips as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder and started on her reading.

“You push yourself too hard and nothing’s going to stick, sweetheart,” he said with a soft look, nodding to the textbook.

Abigail flipped the page.

“I know…I just…”

“Want to be prepared, I know,” he sat down his beer and reached out to close her textbook.

She watched him in confusion, glancing from the closed book to him.

“Dad?”

He grabbed her hand.

“Come on,” he soothed, urging her to stand, “you need to relax…”

Abigail blushed, her gaze downcast as she slid from the bench and he guided her to walk ahead of him to the back of the RV.

It was late afternoon, but he’d thought ahead that morning.

The blinds were still lowered, the drapes tied closed. He’d left his laptop on the small nightstand. And when they’d returned from lunch, he’d locked both doors.

Come whatever may, he was ready.

Abigail nervously crawled up the bed, glancing back at him when he didn’t move to join her immediately.

“Daddy?”

“I’m comin’, baby,” he smirked, “just enjoying the view…”

The blush on the apples of her cheeks certainly added to it.

He joined her, tucking himself up close to her as he reached over her to grab his laptop.

“How about another movie, sweetheart?”

“Sure.”

He sat it down on the bed and was about to start one of the ‘special’ movies he’ brought, when Abigail wiggled backward, pressing herself as close as possible to him.

Steve smiled, proud of his eager but unsure angel, and decided to forgo the movie, at least for the time being.

Instead, he slipped one arm under her neck and kissed her arm, resting his free hand on her stomach.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, “you like being close to me?”

She nodded.

“You’re warm…”

“So are you,” he slipped his hand under her shirt to touch the soft expanse of her stomach, “so fucking warm…”

He was hard, painfully so, and there was no way she didn’t feel him pressing against the back of her thighs.

So he rolled with it, rocking his hips against her.

“You feel what you do to me?”

Abigail risked a quick glance up at him, blushing wildly, and could only nod.

Steve rolled his hips against her again.

“You make my cock so hard, baby…”

She raised her shaking hand to his under her shirt and took a short, gasping breath.

“And you…want to…to put it –

“In your pretty pussy,” he nipped her earlobe, “yeah, baby…”

“But…I’ve never…done that before…”

He rubbed her hip and held her firmly as he pressed up against her again. He couldn’t help it. Every word that left her lips made his heart race with excitement and his skin flush with warmth.

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” he soothed, “I’ll show you what to do, make you feel good.”

A shaky breath left her and to his delight she leaned back into him.

If it were possible, Steve swore that slight movement alone had him even more aroused.

“Would you like that?” Steve asked, rising a mug smirk that he hid against her shoulder, “you want me to take your virginity, baby?”

He flattened his hand against her lower stomach and sighed as he rolled his hips repeatedly against her, eager for some small bit of relief from the tight, throbbing agony between his legs.

Abigail closed her eyes and bit her lip, rolling her head back against him as her breaths became sharp and quick.

“M-Maybe…”

Steve had to bit his lip to stifle the ‘hallelujah’ that threatened to leave him.

“I…don’t know, daddy…”

Immediately the thought of rolling her over and tugging down her shorts crossed his mind. It would be easy enough…she wouldn’t be able to fight him off…

Instead, Steve kissed her neck and whispered in her ear just how proud he was of her.

“I brought some special grown-up videos to watch, love,” he said, reaching out to get the program up and running on the laptop.

She’d opened her eyes and was watching him with an adorable curiosity that earned her another kiss.

“What kind?” she asked, smiling as his lips left hers.

“X-rated.”

“O-Oh,” she blinked quickly, “like…porn?”

“Yeah, baby,” he chuckled, “porn.”

He queued up one of the…tamer options he’d downloaded in preparation for their trip.

“Ready?”

Abigail nodded as she shifted slightly to get comfortable.

Steve hit play and the scene started. He watched Abigail more closely than the video, eager to gauge her reaction.

When the woman on screen began slowly removing her clothes before a man reclined in an armchair, Abigail bit the inside of her cheek. But when the man eased down his jeans, freeing his cock and groaning as the woman dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth, Abigail gave a soft, almost imperceptible gasp.

Steve ran his hand up and down her thigh, settling at the waistband of her shorts.

“Sweetheart?”

The man’s head rolled back as he groaned before reaching down to grasp a handful of the woman’s hair, urging her to suck him faster.

“He’s…umm…”

Abigail seemed a bit overwhelmed, perplexed; but her focus didn’t leave the screen.

“Big,” she finished finally, “and…rough…rough with her…”

Steve chuckled.

The man on screen was jerking the woman’s head down even faster now.

“It’s okay, love. It’s porn. Their job is to act out fantasies and to turn on their viewers. So you get rough, you get extremes.”

He ran his fingers over her skin, following the waistband over her stomach.

“I should warn you…I’m a bit of a handful, Abbie.”

He pressed himself back up against her to emphasize his point, if only to get her flustered…to drive home the fact that yes, he was going to get between her legs…

“O-Oh?”

He kissed her shoulder and slowly eased the strap of her tank top down a bit, allowing him a generous view of the tops of her breasts.

Steve wondered if she’d neglected wearing a bra to intentionally tease him.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he slid the strap down a bit more, “I’ll have to take my time with you…”

“I-I…oh…”

Her voice was soft, a whisper, but he caught it.

On the screen, the man had pulled the woman forward and manhandled her into straddling him. He shoved his cock into her in one quick, smooth motion.

Abigail jerked a bit in surprise.

The woman’s wanton moans, and demanding cries only added to her uncertainty.

“How…”

She didn’t finish the thought, but Steve made to fill in the blanks.

“She’s excited and wet,” he explained, “it helps her take his cock.”

His hand returned to her stomach and he traced circles around her naval with his thumb. He kept his focus on her breasts.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“Maybe a bit,” Steve admitted, “but some like that.”

“Really?” she asked quickly, glancing up at him.

Steve smiled.

“Really. I’m sure she feels full though…stretched.”

Abigail slowly turned back to the screen.

The woman was bouncing wildly on the man’s cock, whining in delight as he toyed with her breasts.

“Full?”

He flexed the arm he’d tucked under her neck, awkwardly managing to grab her hand with his.

“I had two fingers in you last night,” he said matter-of-factly, “and you were so tight, baby. When I get my cock in you…you’ll be filled to the brim.”

She swallowed hard. Between the eye-opening video playing on his laptop, and the lust-filled words coming from his lips, he had no doubt it was a lot to take.

It only added to the thrill.

Steve moved to quell her worries when the slightest bit of tension spread over her body.

“We’ll take our time, make sure you’re excited and dripping, and we’ll go slow. Open you up…”

He pressed a firm kiss to her temple.

“I’d never hurt you, baby.”

The tension eased.

“I only want you to feel good.”

Emboldened by the softness of her body and the way she kept licking her lips, Steve slid his hand up under her skirt and grasped her bare breast.

Abigail jumped at the sudden, intimate contact. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled, squeezing her breast gently before rubbing his thumb over her soft nipple.

“D-Daddy…”

Unsure but clearly overwhelmed, she rolled toward him, so she was flat on her back. He could tell she wanted to get up or swat aside his hand, so he made a bold move to keep her in place.

He jerked up her shirt.

“Daddy!”

She moved to tug down her shirt, but Steve clicked his tongue and gave her a disappointed look. He grasped her wrists and held them back against the bed, ensuring she couldn’t cover herself. His leg over hers kept her wiggling to a minimum.

“D-Daddy…please…”

He gave her a pointedly stern look before looking down to take in what he’d revealed.

Her flawless, milky skin was mouth-watering. Her soft, puffy nipples a light rosy pink that demanded his attention.

“Fucking beautiful,” he mumbled, letting go of one of her wrists to grope her breast.

He squeezed it slowly, glancing up at her as he gave an experimental firm grasp.

Abigail had her bottom lip pinched between her teeth. Her focus was locked on him, her cheeks flushed red – whether from excitement or embarrassment he couldn’t say.

Hopefully it was a bit of both.

“D-D-Dad…”

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart,” he breathed, purposefully letting his warm breath glide over her chest, “relax…you’re safe…”

She took a deep breath and nodded quickly, though still seemed unsure.

“Look at the video, baby,” Steve spoke, “watch the video…tell me how you feel.”

He kissed along the bottom of her neck, slowly working his way over her chest and the sinfully soft curve of her breast.

A desperate moan left her.

“You like my hands on your tits, baby?”

Abigail gasped, writhing under his hold.

“Baby?”

“Y-Yes,” she managed to gasp.

The man had bent the woman over the arm of the chair, her ass raised as if presented in offering. He slipped back into her smoothly before setting a rough, desperate pace.

“I-It’s good…”

Steve smirked and kissed his way to her nipple, giving the tender flesh a teasing lick before capturing it between his lips. When he sucked, Abigail bucked wildly. It served only to push her breast into his face, and he gave a firmer suckle, cock aching as she practically choked on a sob at the sensation.

“Oh…god…please…”

He released her nipple and looked up at her, only to find her gaze already on him.

“Video not doing it for you, sweetheart?” he asked smugly, adoring the dark in her eyes.

“I…don’t know.”

Steve released his hold on her, and she draped her arms over her face.

“I-I don’t know…I d-don’t…daddy…”

Steve shushed her, nudging her arm aside enough to sneak a kiss.

She smiled against his lips.

He allowed her a moment to compose herself as he closed the video, perusing the options he had available.

Abigail had moved her arms down to gingerly cover her breasts and was watching him. He pretended not to notice as he selected another video.

But he didn’t want her covered.

He wanted to ogle and pinch and suckle, to be free to enjoy her as he wished.

Steve tried to swallow his frustration.

_Patience…don’t rush her…enjoy the process…_

It was all so new to her, so patience now could only benefit him later.

_Big picture…remember the big picture…_

“This is a bit different, okay, baby?” he soothed as he hit play, “don’t be nervous…we’re just watching, playing. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Abigail timidly reached up, touching his face and stopping him as he made to relax by her side. He looked down at her, a bit surprised, but smirked as she inched up to kiss him.

_Such a good girl…_

He settled next to her as the video began, watching her as she turned to watch the video. He caught the exact moment when what she was seeing registered and her eyes went wide.

“O-Oh…my…”

“It’s okay, baby.”

The woman on the video was bent over a bar, her wrists shackled to the floor. She was naked and slick with sweat, panting desperately as a man came up behind her.

Abigail winced as the man smacked the woman’s ass.

“She wants it, Abbie,” Steve said gently, “some like it rough, with restraints.”

“Why?”

“The thrill,” Steve answered, grabbing her wrist to move her hand away from her breast, “things that feel good, can feel amazing with just the tiniest bit of pain…”

Her worried gaze snapped back to him.

“But…you –

“Hey,” he touched her chin, “I’m never going to hurt you, baby. Never. Just because we watch it doesn’t mean we have to do it.”

_Not yet anyways…_

She slowly nodded and glanced at the screen from the corner of her eye.

Eager to distract her from her worries, Steve hummed and licked his lips before descending upon her breasts.

She moaned as his tongue returned to her nipple.

Maybe it would take him a while to get her there, but he had every intention of using her how he saw fit. And truly, the idea of her restrained and spread for his use made him ache in ways he wasn’t sure were possible.

Steve sucked her hard, pulling at her tender flesh and causing her to whine before his lips left her with a pop.

He pinched the slick bud, groaning as it hardened to a tight peak.

“Sweetheart?”

Her chest rose and fell sharply with every deep, gasping breath. Her eyes were closed, much to his annoyance.

A rough pinch made her jerk and open her eyes.

“D-Daddy…”

He kissed her, nipping her bottom lip.

“Daddy wanted to get a good look at your pussy last night,” he whispered against her lips, “sit still and let me look now, okay, baby?”

Her wide-eyed look thrilled him.

“But –

Steve shushed her.

“It’ll feel good, Abbie,” he assured her firmly, kissing his way down her body, “stay still for me…”

He dipped his tongue into her naval as he continued his exploration downward, groaning through gritted teeth as he reached the waistband of her shorts.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get my lips on you, baby…”

He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly inched them – and her panties – down.

Abigail trembled.

“Y-Your lips?”

Steve gave a terse nod as he tugged her shorts down and off, throwing it over his shoulder and licking his lips at the sight of her.

She squeezed her legs closed.

“I’m going to give you a kiss down there, baby.”

“W-What?” she stammered, covering her breasts, “daddy –

Steve shushed her.

“Enough, Abbie,” he growled, “you need to trust me.”

“But –

“I thought you loved me,” he said, feigning hurt, “I thought you wanted to be my secret wife?”

He ran his hands up and down her legs, enjoying the way her muscles tensed under his fingers.

He looked up her body, smirking as he met her worried gaze.

“We belong to each other, baby girl.”

Abigail bit her lip and he committed himself to his task, squeezing her calves and working his way upward. He felt her squeeze her thighs tight and he licked his lips, grabbing her under her knees to ease them apart.

“Let daddy see how pretty you really are, baby,” he practically cooed, “let daddy have a kiss…”

Abigail whimpered, hugging herself even tighter.

“Please…m-maybe later…or –

“Now.”

“Daddy –

“My fingers felt good, yes?” he snapped impatiently, “how good do you think my kisses there will?”

He forced himself to slow, to give her a moment to breath and contemplate his words. But maintained his hold on her, unwilling to truly backtrack from where they were.

“Relax, love,” he continued, “let me make you feel good…and keep your eyes on the video.”

Reluctantly, she nodded, slowly turning her focus to the laptop screen. The restrained woman was wailing as the man ploughed her hard from behind, pausing only to smack her ass.

Steve worked her legs apart, pushing them up toward her chest when she resisted further.

He groaned as she was exposed to him.

“So fucking pretty,” he hissed, licking his lips, “such a pretty pussy…”

He hurried closer to her, keeping her legs up with one hand and parting her folds with the other.

“Baby girl…”

Her hips jerked upward as he slipped a finger inside of her and roughly pressed his thumb to her clit.

“Relax, sweetheart…”

She was slick with arousal and while he longed to tease her and draw it out, he was also desperate to taste her. So he withdrew his fingers, pushed back and spread her legs, and dipped down.

Abigail’s hand shot downward, grasping a handful of his hair as his tongue slid between her folds.

“D-D-Daddy!”

He hummed against her as he breathed in her scent and latched onto her clit, giving her a firm suck before flicking the tight bud relentlessly with his tongue.

Her grip on his hair tightened and she raised her hips. He chased her, unwilling to allow her a reprieve.

“I-It’s weird,” she said with a moan, her legs trembling wildly, “p-please…”

Steve let go of her clit to lick her greedily from top to bottom, pausing to press his tongue into her sopping hole.

It pulled a sharp, fearful cry from her.

But he didn’t let up.

He licked, nipped, and sucked her until the tension in her thighs disappeared. Smiling against her pussy, he reached up and slapped her hands aside to grasp her breasts.

The gasp that left her was music to his ears.

As she quivered under his touch, he skillfully edged her closer and closer to release. He looked up her body as he feasted on her and saw that her nervous, lust-filled gaze already upon him.

He rolled his hips, rutting hard against the mattress to give himself some relief as he ached.

Her climax hit her hard a sharp flick of his tongue later, and he laved his tongue over her hypersensitive flesh, cleaning up the sweetness that left her until she was limp and shaking.

Steve kissed his way back up her body, pausing to lavish greedy kisses over her breasts, before settling over her. Though he was still clothed, being between her legs with her spent and pliant under him made his heart soar.

This was what he wanted.

Abigail - well-behaved, responsive, and irrefutably his.

As her racing heart calmed, she slowly opened her eyes and seemed to finally register his presence over her body.

She managed to raise her tingly hands to his shoulders, and he smirked when she didn’t try to push him off of her.

“D-Daddy…”

“Was that good, baby?” he kissed her chin.

She sighed.

“I-I think so. I…feel weird though...my leg are tingly...”

“Yeah?”

He leaned back enough to squeeze her breasts together.

Her eyes fell closed as she rolled her head to the side, a muffled whine leaving her lips.

When he’d teased her nipples back to hard, tight peaks, he leaned back over her and rolled his hips against her.

The sensation was enough to force her heavy eyes open and she grabbed his shoulders, startled.

Steve grabbed her hands, pining them down on either side of her head as he continued to rock against her. His loose sweats seemed impossibly tight and he sighed heavily as her juices spread over the crotch of them, her warmth tickling his aching cock as each thrust soaked the fabric.

“Good girl,” he praised in a rough, breathy voice, “so fucking good…”

Abigail was panting heavily, looking down between them with alarm. But if Steve had to guess, the dark and needy look in her eyes spoke of something else. Something that urged him onward.

“What a good, sweet wife,” he groaned, rutting desperately against her, “A-Abbie…”

He was close, so close.

He tightened his grip on her wrists as he movements became rougher. Each roll of his hips urged her up the bed and he pressed more of his weight into her.

To his delight, he felt her spread her legs.

He roughly kissed her.

The tang of her own arousal on his lips startled her, but she tried to meet his vigor, whining as his needy kisses matched the desperate press of his hips.

He came as she gasped into their kiss, a long and low groan leaving him as he spilt his load.

He slumped over her as he came down from his high, letting go of her wrists and smiling when she wrapped him in a loose embrace.

It was uncomfortable, the mess he’d made in his underwear. His cum had the fabric sticking to his skin and he pulled free of her grasp to stand. Abigail gave him a worried look and he quickly soothed her, urging her to remain as she was for a moment.

He shut the laptop and grabbed a change of clothes from his opened duffle bag, retreating to the small bathroom to quickly change.

When wet a washcloth and stepped back out into the bedroom, leaving his soiled clothes in a heap on the floor and smiling fondly at the sight of Abigail curled up on the bed.

She’d hugged her knees to her chest and had an embarrassed blush on the apples of her cheeks.

He rounded the bed and gently eased her thighs apart ever so slightly to wipe her clean with the cloth.

“You did so good, sweetheart.”

“Really?”

He tossed the cloth aside and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush aside her hair and cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

“Really,” he smirked, “I’m so proud of you. You were so brave, baby.”

She practically beamed with delight and relief.

“And…you felt good? A-At the end, there?”

“I did,” Steve assured her, “thank you, Abbie.”

Her embarrassed smirk was adorable.

“You’re such a good wife…”

“I am?”

He nodded.

“I’m so lucky. Abbie…baby…I love you so much…”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re…not lying?”

The vulnerability in her voice was as much a victory for him as getting her naked.

“No, baby,” he said tenderly, knowing that was precisely what she needed, “never. I love you. I adore you. I want to be with you.”

She tentatively reached out to touch his leg and he smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Like this?” she whispered, eyeing him meekly, “you’ll always be with me…like this?”

Steve brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

“Yes, baby. That make you happy?”

Her enthusiastic nod made him chuckle.

“You’ve got me, Abbie. I’m not going anywhere.”

Her eyes watered and she hurried to crawl into his lap.

Steve shushed her as he brushed back her hair and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight.

“Are you going to leave me, sweetheart?” he asked in a whisper, his breath warm against her ear.

She pulled back enough to look up and meet his gaze, frantically shaking her head as she clung to him.

“You swear?” he pressed.

“Yes,” she nodded, licking her lips, “I swear.”

Steve rewarded his sweet, brave girl with a kiss.


	5. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes what is his.

Steve perused the website carefully, choosing what excited him most and adding it to his shopping cart.

Bed restraints, nipple clamps, a ball gag, padded wrist cuffs…a set of vibrating butt plugs to train her…

All things she’d need to be eased into, obviously, but after the weekend they’d shared he was more confident than ever that he had her right where he wanted her.

In the days since they’d gotten home, Abigail had become more comfortable seeking him out for affection. She’d sit closer to him when they watched television, lightly touching his knee when his focus seemed to remain on the screen and smiling bright when he relented and gave her a kiss. She’d go straight to his bedroom at night, forgoing her previous habit of spending a few minutes ‘trying’ to sleep in her bed.

And somewhere along the line, his room became theirs.

It delighted him to no end.

To tease her into seeking out and craving his intimate touches, he kept things rather chaste between them in the days following their trip. It was torture not to pick things up right where they’d left off, but she responded so well it was hard to regret his choice.

He’d wait until she curled up against him and cautiously touched his chest before holding her. He’d feign ignorance when she looked longingly at his lips until she found the courage to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, giving him no choice but to kiss her.

One night, after a few days of playing the fool, Steve stepped out of the ensuite bathroom to find her on her knees at the edge of their bed. He approached her slowly, smirking as she nervously toyed with the hem of her nighty as he neared. And when he stopped right before her, he watched in pride as she licked her lips and reached out to grab his hand. She guided it between her legs, sighing in contentment when he pulled aside the crotch of her soaked panties to slip a finger into her.

He let her cum three times that night.

Steve finalized his order as the storm door opened and slammed closed.

Abigail hurried into his study, smiling as she sat down her backpack and approached him.

He closed his laptop and eased back his desk chair, hugging her to him as she sat on his knee.

“How was your day, baby?” he asked, squeezing her hip.

“Long,” she mumbled, “boring. Just wanted to get home…”

“Oh, yeah?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly kissing his lips.

“Can’t imagine why,” he teased as their kiss broke.

The blissfully eager look in her eyes made his heart race.

“Want to head upstairs, sweetheart?” he ran his hand over her thigh, “I feel like I’ve been neglecting you…”

Abigail bit her lip and nodded, and he allowed her to stand. He took the opportunity to playfully smack her ass.

The startled gasp that left her made him chuckle and he kissed her cheek, smiling at the feel of just how warm her skin was.

“I’ll lock up, baby. Head up.”

Abigail hurried toward the stairs and Steve forced himself to take his time. He locked the front door, drew closed the drapes, doubled checked the rear sliding door, and turned off the lights.

It was early, yes, but he didn’t intend to stray from the bedroom for the remainder of the night.

When everything was locked up, he slowly ascended the stairs.

He nudged open the cracked bedroom door, smirking at the sight that greeted him.

Abigail was sitting at the foot of their bed. She smiled when he stepped into the room, shifting nervously as he shut the door behind him.

She’d taken off her hoodie and tugged the elastic from her hair but was otherwise still dressed.

It was something Steve was eager to have rectified.

“What are you doing, baby?”

She blinked, confused, and quickly glanced around her; trying to discern what he could be talking about.

When she came up dry, she bit the inside of her cheek and meekly looked to him.

“Did…I do something wrong?”

Steve took a step towards her, his hands on his hips.

“You’ve got too many clothes on, baby,” he breathed, “need you to be a good girl and fix that for me.”

Abigail blushed and stood on shaky legs. She silently complied, hiking her tee shirt up and off. She looked to him sweetly before letting it fall to the floor.

She took a deep breath before slipping her fingers under the elastic waistband of her leggings and easing them down.

Steve stepped closer to her as she kicked them aside.

“You missed a bit, sweetheart,” he chided, grabbing her hips and jerking her forward into his arms.

He grasped her hips, squeezing her roughly before sliding his fingers under the thin fabric of her panties and tearing the offending article at the seam with a single jerk.

A startled yelp left her, and she grabbed at his sweater as he tugged her ruined panties off, tossing them over his shoulder.

“You’re too pretty to be covered up, baby,” he kissed her lightly, reaching for the straps of her bra.

Abigail sighed as he eased them down over her shoulders.

“D-Daddy…”

He barely managed to stifle the growl that threatened to leave him at the sound.

Two rough, sharp jerks split the material between the cups of her bra, allowing him to rip it from her and throw it aside to join the remains of her panties.

She made to cover her breasts, but he stopped her; hugging her close and roughly palming her as he kissed her neck.

“You feel so good in my hands, baby,” he mumbled, squeezing her breast hard to drive his words home, “so soft…so perfect…”

“I…I do?”

He nodded, sucking the lobe of her ear.

“You do,” he dropped his free hand down to grope her ass, “from now on, Abbie, you’re always going to be naked in this room.”

She blinked away the fog of desire and looked at him in confusion.

“You’re not allowed clothes in our bedroom, is that understood?”

His tone was firm, and she swallowed hard, nodding tersely.

Steve kissed her brow.

“Good girl,” he praised softly, “now go sit on the edge of the bed, baby.”

He let go of her, glancing down to take in the sight of her gorgeous body as they parted and licking his lips as she made for the bed. When she settled on the edge and her nervous blue eyes met his, he smirked and tugged his sweater up and over his head. The white tee shirt he wore underneath was tight and he stepped closer to her as he slipped it off.

Until now, their time together had been one sided. He tried to enjoy it – the process of getting her where he wanted her. And it hadn’t really been difficult. She was so responsive despite her fears – how could he not savor every moment of it?

But he was desperate for more and determined not to let her leave their bedroom a virgin.

He’d waited long enough.

Abigail had folded her arms over her breasts at the shift in energy between them. She took quick glances of him, perhaps unsure if she was allowed to look, before allowing her gaze to settle on the floor.

Steve let go of his belt buckle to touch her chin and guide her to look at him.

“You can look, baby. I want you to look.”

His hands returned to his belt buckle and he slowly unfastened it before popping open the button of his jeans.

Abigail watched him, though her arms remained clutched over her chest.

Fly tugged down, he slipped his hand down between the denim and his boxer-briefs to give his aching cock a firm squeeze. It gave him a fleeting breath of relief and he moaned as he quickly jerked his jeans down.

He needed more.

When his jeans and socks joined the rest of the clothes strewn about the floor, he grabbed Abigail’s hand.

She resisted and he gave her a stern look, sighing in relief when she relented, and her hand met his cock. Even with the thin material of his boxer-briefs between them, her uncertain grasp was everything he was hoping for.

“Oh, baby…”

“D-Daddy?”

He shushed her, urging her hand downward to cup his balls.

“Daddy needs some relief, baby,” he grunted, squeezing her hand some so she squeezed him, “I need you to be a good girl for me…”

“B-But…”

Grumbling in frustration, he jerked her hand off of him and hurried to tug down his underwear.

Abigail inched back on the bed, shaking a bit, at the sight of him entirely bare before her.

“W-Why…why are y-you…”

Steve shushed her.

“But…y-your…”

He hadn’t been lying that night in the RV – he was a handful. Even now, as desperate as he was to get between her legs and finally stake his claim on her, he knew he had to show some restraint. He’d hurt her if she wasn’t slick enough, and he knew being too rough with her this time would only make all the work he’d done until now evaporate.

They’d have plenty of time to rut like animals and play with the toys he ordered. Right now, she still needed a bit of tenderness.

“It’s okay, baby,” he knelt on the edge of the bed and slowly laid down beside her, mindful of the concerned look in her eyes, “let me take care of you.”

He forced his hand between her clenched thighs, smirking as she spread them the moment his finger found her clit.

“There you go, beautiful…”

He pressed his hips against her thigh, groaning as his cock slid against her soft skin with each jerk of his hips, leaving a smear of pre-cum in its wake.

She whimpered and he held her tight against him, dipping down to bury his face in her chest. He pushed two fingers into her tight hole, thrusting them roughly into her without any warning.

Abigail keened, her breasts swaying as her hips jerked upward with each movement of his hand.

“Yes,” Steve hissed through clenched teeth, “such a good girl, taking daddy’s thick fingers…”

The wet sounds of his hands striking her slick flesh made his cock ache and his chest tighten painfully.

She clawed at his shoulders as she arched off the bed.

“D-D-Daddy!”

Steve forced a third finger into her, savoring the sharp cry it pulled from her and picking up his pace.

“That’s it, love,” he cooed, “cum for me.”

Abigail writhed.

“P-Please…daddy…”

“You need more, baby girl?” he placed a sloppy, wet kiss on her lips, “tell me, tell me what you need.”

Tears pricked her eyes and she rolled her head back, practically sobbing as her body shook.

“I…I don’t know!” she cried, reaching down to hook her arm under her leg and lift it, “m-more!”

Steve smirked.

“Does my baby need me to be rough?”

Her frantic nodding stoked the flame burning wildly in the pit of his stomach.

He shifted, putting more of his weight over her to better hold her down. Whatever concern he had for her comfort went out of the window. He slammed his fingers into her as roughly as he could muster and licked her breasts.

“Oh…god…”

She was moving her hips to meet his movements, gripping the bedsheet so tight he suspected her knuckles were chalk white.

“Daddy!”

He grinded his palm into her clit and sighed as he felt the tremor ripple through her, looking up in time to see her gasp, lips parted in a silent cry as her orgasm tore through her.

“What a good girl,” he soothed, smiling, “cumming so hard for her daddy…”

She went lax beside him and he took his time, prodding her sopping hole and tender clit as she slowly regained her composure, eager to keep her as close to the edge as possible.

When she managed to open her eyes, a shy smile slowly formed on her lips.

“W-Wow…that was…wow…”

Steve laughed, kissing her cheek and hugging her to him.

“Took the words right outta my mouth, baby girl…”

He kept his eyes on her as he grabbed her hand, his fingers still slick with her cum, and guided her hand to his cock.

She jumped a bit at the feel of him but didn’t try to pull back entirely.

He bit his lip as she looked down between them, curious about the strange, hard thing against her hand.

“Does…does it hurt?” she stammered, glancing up at him, “being so…so hard?”

Steve raked his fingers through her hair as he shook his head.

“I’m just excited, baby girl. Like you are right before I play with your pussy. I’m not hurting…”

“Oh,” she ran her fingertips down his length, “I…make you feel that way?”

“Yes.”

He reached down and guided her in stroking him, sighing heavily as her clumsy movements eventually fell into something of a rhythm.

Her free hand pressed against his pec and his gaze flicked up to her. He expected to need to soothe her, but her eyes were deliciously dark.

“You’re so pretty,” Abigail whispered.

Steve hissed as her thumb grazed over his nipple.

“Am I, baby?”

She bit her lip and he couldn’t resist any more. He swatted her hand off his length and shoved her backward, hurrying atop her.

He grabbed her hands from his shoulders and pinned them down, cutting off whatever protest was on her lips with a searing kiss.

She yielded to his demanding lips, moaning as his tongue met hers.

Unable to grab him, she arched upward, pressing her breasts to his chest.

Steve pulled back, gasping and rolling his hips against her.

“I can’t wait anymore, baby girl…”

“Hmm?”

He lifted himself up off of her with a strangled groan, hurrying to his bedside table and rifling through the drawer.

He could feel her gaze on his back.

“What are you doing?”

He returned to her, condom and bottle of lube in hand.

Trepidation returned to her pretty blue eyes and she sat up.

“Lay back, baby,” Steve soothed.

“B-But –

“Abbie,” he said firmly, “lay back.”

She slowly acquiesced, her body stiff.

He knelt by her feet, irritated by the fact her thighs were clamped shut.

After everything, she still had doubts?

After everything, she’d resist him? Hadn’t he earned some pleasure for himself?

He sat the lube and condom aside to pry open her legs.

Abigail whimpered.

“Baby girl,” Steve said in a low, predatory tone, “stop.”

“B-But…I-I can’t…”

“Why?” he snapped, a bit harsher than he intended, “have I not made you feel good, baby? Again and again?”

“Y-Yes! B-But –

He shushed her, groaning as he got the leverage he needed to part her legs without hurting her too badly.

The sight of her damp curls and slick, puffy folds made him ache.

“It’s my turn, sweetheart…”

He pushed on her thighs, pressing them into the mattress.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, letting go of her to fetch the lube.

Abigail watched him with wide, fearful eyes. She’d covered her breasts and was shaking ever so slightly as he uncapped the bottle and crept between her legs.

Steve poured some on his fingers, rubbing it between them to ensure it was warm before touching her.

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” he said softly, smearing it over her, “I’m going to take care of you…”

He poured a generous dollop on his fingers and pushed them into her, barely managing to contain his smirk when she gave a low moan.

“This is what husbands and wives do. You do still want to be my secret wife, right?”

He scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her.

Her breathy declaration of ‘yes’ earned her a deep flick of his fingers against her sweet spot.

“Good girl. Such a good girl…”

He pushed a third finger into her, quickly followed by his pinky finger; for good measure.

“Ready for daddy’s cock, love?”

Each word was punctuated by a sharp, punishing thrust of his fingers into her.

She whined, and he saw her chin quiver.

Pulling his fingers from her, he wiped his fingers on the bedding and grabbed the condom. He tore open the foil pack with his teeth, unable to tear his gaze from her.

She was being good and hadn’t tried to close her legs, but her hands remained over her breasts.

“Hands at your sides, baby. I want to see your tits.”

She slowly complied, grasping the sheets on either side of her.

Steve praised her, groaning as he slid the condom down his aching length.

He’d get her on birth control soon enough, but for now he’d tolerate the rubbers.

He wanted to enjoy her for a while yet before he put a baby in her.

Steve crept closer to her and groaned as he pressed his cock against her clit and dragged it down, slowly exploring her folds.

He felt her tense, saw her eyes squeeze shut, and he rubbed her hip.

“Relax, baby, relax for me.”

A short, sharp breath left her.

“I’ve got you baby,” he pressed the head of his cock against her hole, “let daddy take care of you…”

Steve pressed in slowly.

Abigail gasped as the thick head of his cock popped into her, stretching her tight hole. He allowed her a breath to get used to it and urged her again to relax, before continuing.

She bit her lip and gave a pained groan, unable to control her nerves enough to relax her body.

Steve kept his gaze downward, watching with rapt focus as inch after inch of his cock slid into her.

When half of his length was inside her, she became so tight he couldn’t help but slide to a halt. If he continued as she was, he’d hurt her. Hurting her now would ruin everything. And he’d be damned if he lost her just as he truly got her…

_For fucks sake…_

“Abbie,” he cooed, his hands under her knees to push back her legs, “let me in, baby…”

He gave a short, experimental thrust and Abigail choked on a sob.

With a heavy sigh, he let go of her legs and leaned over her, careful not to move his hips too much.

He kissed her firmly, hoping to distract her from the strange sensation he was igniting between her legs.

Nipping her bottom lip, he eased back just enough to look her in the eye.

“Baby girl, I’ve got you,” he breathed, thumb grazing over the apple of her cheek to brush away her tears, “I’ve got you. I love you.”

She hiccupped and tried to lift her hips away from him.

“I-I-It’s weird, daddy! It hurts! I-I can’t…I can’t do this!”

“You can, sweetheart.”

She quickly shook her head.

“Y-You’re too big!”

Steve shushed her, easing his hips back a bit before trying to slide deeper into her.

_You were made for this…for me…_

Abigail’s hands shot up from beside her and she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into him.

_Just take my cock, baby…_

She tried to close her legs to shut him out and he growled, reaching down to hook his arms back under her legs to prevent her from doing so.

“Let me in, baby…”

Abigail whimpered as he leaned forward, spreading her.

“Let me into your sweet pussy…”

She gasped, rolling back her head.

“Let me fuck you, baby…”

He pressed forward, pushing past the tight clench of her aching, spasming muscles to open her for the plundering.

When he bottomed out, pressing firmly against her cervix, he held himself in place as Abigail wept.

“My sweet, sweet wife…”

She shook, weakly trying to push him off of her.

He kept her legs over his arms and leaned forward, pushing a strained cry from the terrified young woman. He kissed her cheeks and licked her tears from his lips.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he promised her, “I’ve got you…”

She was impossibly tight, impossibly perfect. He wanted to lose himself, to fuck her with abandon, but he steeled his self-control.

“Shh,” he breathed, kissing down her neck, “daddy just made you a woman, sweetheart…”

She trembled and closed her eyes.

“Now let me make you feel good, okay, baby?”

He didn’t give her time to respond.

“Let daddy make you feel good…”

With a hiss, he slid his length from her almost completely before pushing back inside of her.

It forced a pained grunt from her.

“A-Abbie…”

The fluttering of her walls around his cock sucked the air from his lungs.

“Baby, you’re perfect…”

He repeated the motion, thrusting into her a bit rougher than before.

“Relax for me, love…”

She sniffled and bit her quivering lip, letting go of his shoulders to let her arms fall by her sides.

He praised her with each thrust; heart racing as a wet, slapping sound filled the room each time their bodies connected.

“So wet for me…”

She grunted as his hips slammed against her.

“Come on, love, move your hips.”

She opened her eyes and tried to do as he said.

“I-I can’t,” she whined petulantly, “daddy…”

With a kiss, he shushed her and slowed to bring her hands back to his shoulders.

“Hold onto me, baby and move your hips…”

His rough pace resumed, and Abigail tried, tilting her hips up a bit with each thrust.

“O-Oh!”

Steve smirked and thrusted hard into the same spot.

Abigail extended her legs and bared down as a desperate, primal whine left her.

“Is daddy’s cock starting to feel good, sweetheart?” he teased, licking the tops of her breasts.

“I-I…I…”

She clenched down on him and he groaned, knowing her answer.

He held her, whispering filth into her ear as he fucked her hard into the mattress.

When she collapsed after an orgasm that sent tears trailed down her cheeks, Steve kissed her chest.

“Hang in there, love,” he soothed, “I haven’t cum, yet…and its only fair I get a turn…”

She nodded and eagerly returned his kiss.

Steve held her to him as he rolled over, pulling her atop him. His cock slid out of her and he steadied her with a hand on her hip as he guided his length back between her folds.

“Deep breath,” he warned.

Abigail gasped as he slid back inside of her, features contorted in pain as the change in position allowed him to – somehow – reach new depths inside of her.

“D-Daddy!”

Steve held her hips up, allowing her a moment, before pressing her down.

She jerked upward, back arching as a new deep, stinging pain shot through her.

“Oh…my…god,” she liked her dry lips, “d-daddy…”

“Rock your hips, baby,” he snapped through clenched teeth, urging her hips forward, “ride me…”

She hurried to comply, whimpering as the new position made her toes curl.

As badly as he wanted her under him, writhing and begging, Steve couldn’t argue that the view this afforded him was perfection.

Her tits bounced and swayed with each roll of her hips. She’d pressed her palms to his stomach to brace herself, let her heavy eyelids fall closed, and was biting her lip as she moaned.

_Pretty as a picture…_

“Is my baby girl happy?” he asked smugly.

“Y-Yes!”

He grabbed her hips.

“Does it hurt still?”

Her brow furrowed, overwhelmed by all she was feeling.

“A-A bit,” she gasped, “it…it’s a little s-strange…”

Steve hummed, reaching up to grasp and squeeze her breasts.

“I-I’m…full…”

He groaned, his balls tightening as his release crept closer.

“So full, daddy,” she breathed, grasping his wrists and leaning into his hands.

He cursed under his breath and pulled her forward, holding her to his chest in a firm embrace. She managed to suck in a few desperate breaths before he thrust upward and all she knew, all she felt, was him.

Abigail wailed as he slammed into her, pleading for ‘more’ between wanton cries.

Steve’s delighted smirk faded as his release neared.

He stammered her name, digging his nails into her back, as his pace faltered, and he came.

He held her in place on him until the twitching subsided and he began to soften.

Steve kissed her shoulder and rolled her off of him, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it aside. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself and allow feeling to return to his legs, before staggering to the washroom to get a damp cloth.

Abigail sighed as he returned and nudged her knees apart to clean her.

He kissed her knee.

“Abbie,” he managed in a tight, breathless voice, “you did so, so good, sweetheart.”

Chest heaving, she found her voice.

“R-Really?”

He chuckled, kissing the inside of her knee.

“Yes, sweet girl, my god…”

He sat aside the washcloth and leaned over her to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“How do you feel?”

She wiggled under him.

“Sore,” she said with a whine, “achy.”

He kissed her chin.

“Come on.”

He gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the ensuite bath. He held her to him as the tub filled, adding salts he hoped would soothe her muscles and her doubts.

She’d resisted him more than he expected, and he wanted to ensure she felt satisfied and cherished; lest she dwell too much on the initial fear she’d felt.

When they were both reclined in the tub – her back to his chest – he pressed tender kisses to her neck.

“You gave me something precious tonight, love,” he said softly, rubbing her arms, “how did I get so damn lucky?”

She smiled, resting her head back against his shoulder.

“I love you so much, Abbie,” he continued, “do you love me?”

She gingerly shifted so she could look him in the eye, lightly touching his shoulders.

“Yes,” her nod was meek, adorable, “daddy, I love you…”

He cupped her cheek and smiled softly as she leaned into his touch.

“But I hurt you…when I put my cock inside of you…”

To his delight, she shook her head and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“I was nervous,” she mumbled against his lips, “my friends…said it feels weird but doesn’t hurt really…but you’re…”

She flushed bright red.

“A bit bigger…I think…than the guys they’ve been with.”

Steve chuckled.

“Still…I just want to make you feel good, baby…”

“You did,” she whispered, relaxing against him, “very much…”

Steve twirled a lock of her damp hair around his finger.

“Think you’d let me make you feel good again?”

The giddy look she gave him amused him to no end.

“Yeah…I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. To Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes his hold on Abigail might not be as secure as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys have been enjoying this fic!

While Abigail was at school, Steve made an appointment for her with their family doctor.

He explained that he was a concerned single father wanting to ensure his beloved daughter was being safe and didn’t get any fuss from the secretary in scheduling the appointment. Hell, he damn-well got praised for being a responsible parent and making such an important appointment for his teen.

He smirked as he hung up with the office.

Soon, she’d have her prescription and they’d be able to make using condoms a thing of the past.

_Thank god…_

Steve couldn’t wait to take her raw.

The thought alone made him painfully hard.

He glanced to the clock on the wall and groaned.

Abigail had about an hour left of school.

He grumbled in frustration and sat aside the book he’d been trying to read to shove his hand down the front of his pants.

In the days since he’d taken her virginity, they’d made a significant dent in the box of condoms he’d purchased. The thrill of pushing his cock into her tight, sweet body didn’t diminish each time she spread her legs for him, if anything it heightened it.

Her little whimpers and moans were addicting. And like a man possessed, he chased them with a single-mindedness that acted as blinders.

Nothing else mattered but her body against his.

And each time he took her, her discomfort was less and her confidence grew.

She sought him out on more than one occasion, just as she had with his kisses and caresses. That it took such little purposeful distance on his part, thrilled him.

Abigail was just as addicted as he was, though he suspected the teenager didn’t know enough to recognize it.

He palmed his aching length, groaning at the filthy images that flashed through his mind. Each one was a precious memory with her, his sweet, secret wife.

He’d taken her many times on their bed, but also in the ensuite.

She’d clutched the vanity desperately as he slammed into her from behind, his grip on her hips iron tight. The mirror allowed him to see the way her brow furrowed when he gave a sharp, rough thrust; see her breasts sway each time he bottomed out inside of her…

_Oh god…_

Steve groaned, grasping his balls tight with his free hand as he neared release.

Abigail had been a good girl, taking immediately to his rule about no clothes in their bedroom. Many nights when he retired to their bedroom, he’d open the door to find her waiting expectantly at the foot of the bed – naked and eager for his touch.

And, god, he loved roughly rolling her over on her back and doing as he pleased with her.

Steve gasped and jerked his hips up as he came, thick spurts flying upward to soil his sweater.

He imagined it painting Abigail’s stomach and breasts instead.

_Fuck, what a sight…_

He stroked himself until the last of his seed dribbled from the head of his cock and he finally, slowly, softened. He wiped his hands on his sweater and made to change, not wanting evidence of his selfishness to be on display for her.

As he changed, his mind wandered to the vivid erotic plans – and positions – he had in store for her.

While he’d thoroughly enjoyed every moment with her, it had all been very tame. Abigail was too gorgeous too settle with ‘tame’.

Steve wanted desperately to push her limits. He longed to try the toys he’d bought for her, for now safely tucked in the back of his closet.

How would the ball gag look between her soft lips?

How much would she whine when he fastened the nipple clamps to her tender, sensitive peaks?

Would she pale at the sight of the butt plugs he’d so carefully chosen for her? Would she outright refuse to let him try them? Would he have use the restraints he bought to keep her still while he worked one into her tight ass?

_Oh, fuck, her ass…_

He wanted to fuck her and breed her, but the idea of trying her ass grew in appeal more and more each day.

He looked to the clock again as he pulled on a clean sweater.

_45 minutes left…damnit…_

Already he felt his cock aching anew.

He needed Abigail home, and he needed her home now.

* * *

“Hands on the wall, baby,” Steve soothed as he worked the condom down his length, “be a good girl for daddy…”

She eagerly did as he said, arching her back to stick up her ass and risking a shy glance at him over her shoulder.

Steve smiled.

He stood between her and the spray of the showerhead and a chill had her shivering ever so slightly.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart…”

He parted her cheeks with one hand, guiding his cock to the lips of her pussy with the other.

“Daddy will warm you up…”

“P-Please,” she gasped as he prodded her hole, “daddy…”

He slipped the head of his cock in and quickly grasped her hips to keep her in place.

“Please!” Abigail snapped in frustration, bringing one hand from the tile wall to try and reach back to try to grab him, “I-I want it…”

“You want what, baby?”

He pushed into her a bit more, only to withdraw almost entirely.

Abigail was a gasping mess.

“You!”

“Me?” Steve asked playfully, a smug smirk on his lips.

“You!”

“You’ve got me, sweetheart –

“Your cock!” she cried, “I want your cock inside of me! Please, daddy!”

_Holy fuck…_

He answered by giving her what she’d begged so nicely for.

It forced a strangled cry from her.

“Oh! Daddy!”

Steve jerked her hips back to meet his thrusts, grunting each time their hips met and she moaned.

“That’s my girl…”

She tried to reach down to play with her clit but he saw and quickly swatted her hand away. The motion made his pace falter, but he quickly renewed it when she braced herself.

“B-But –

“No,” he growled, slamming into her firmly and holding himself deep inside of her, “you didn’t ask.”

She bit her lip and whined.

“Good girls ask.”

He punctuated each word with a punishing thrust, groaning in delight as her muscles spasmed around him.

“Fuck…baby…”

“P-Please?” she whined, “daddy…”

He smirked and decided to give the poor girl what she craved. He roughly grabbed her breast with one hand, slipping the other down to rub her clit.

Abigail keened in delight, pushing back onto his cock eagerly.

“Does my baby girl want to cum?” he groaned, frantically thumbing her clit.

Abigail nodded, able only to bite her lip and groan.

Steve let go of her breast to hold her in place, slowing his thrusts to toy with her.

Each drag of his fingers over the tight, throbbing bud, sent a jolt through her that had her clenching around his length.

“Use…your…words.”

It was hard not to give in a fuck her hard until he reached his own release. He was close. But she was behaving so well - learning to beg and do as she was told, even with his cock deep inside of her - and it was important she was rewarded.

And he’d learned Abigail loved nothing more than to have his fingers, rough and calloused, on her clit.

“I wanna c-cum!” she gasped, her hands clenched into tight fists against the tile, “daddy, I w-wanna cum…”

“Do you?”

“Y-Yes!”

Steve shushed her, giving her what she wanted and slamming into her. He smiled as she gasped and pleaded.

“M-More!”

He pinched her clit.

“D-Daddy!”

He dug his nails into her skin. She’d undoubtedly have bruises come morning, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I-I love you!” she cried, head hanging low between her shoulders, “I-I love –

“Do you love my cock?” Steve snapped.

“Yes! Y-Yes….oh…daddy…”

She came a breath later, a sharp cry leaving her as she trembled and her body held him tight.

Steve fucked her through it, his own release tantalizingly close.

His hand jerked from her clit to grasp her hips and pull her back onto him with each roll of his hips. He looked down between them, salivating at the sight of his length moving in and out of her with each thrust.

It was a sight that never failed to make his balls ache and his cock throb.

The sweet, slick lips of her pussy stretched around him…

_F-Fuckkkkkkk…_

“It’s my turn, baby,” he growled, “l-let daddy cum…”

She was too lost in her own afterglow to speak, but he didn’t need her to.

He groaned; teeth clenched tight as he came.

As he stilled, Abigail shakily stood as best she could, reaching back to grasp his hands at her hips.

Steve gasped for breath, sated and spent but still so desperate to keep her close. He let go of her hip to wrap his arm around her and hug her to his chest.

He kissed her neck and sucked the water from her ear lobe.

“Happy, sweetheart?”

She gave a little chuckle and nodded.

He slid his softened length from her, letting go of her to rid himself of the condom.

Abigail had turned to face him and he pulled her back into his arms, tossing the condom out of the shower to dispose of later.

“Are you excited that soon daddy won’t have to use those anymore?” he asked, nuzzling into her neck.

He’d told her about the appointment he’d made when she got home. She’d been confused, not understanding at first why he was so eager to get her on birth control. He’d pulled her onto his lap and explained it patiently to her, softly explaining his hope that they’d not have to use condoms anymore when they ‘made love’.

She’d blushed as those two words had left his lips.

That had been the moment he’d known he had her. She was sold on it, and soon he’d be able to spill inside of her.

Abigail smiled sweetly and nodded.

Steve groped her ass, urging her back with him under the water.

“You know,” he began, squeezing and parting her cheeks teasingly, “you’ll be able to feel when I cum, baby.”

“Really?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he groaned, “would you like that?”

“I think so, yes,” she ran her hands upward over his chest to his neck, “would you…like it? Me…feeling it w-when you…you know?”

“Yes,” he kissed her, sighing against her lips when she pressed her entire body flush against his.

Could it really get any better? Steve wasn’t sure how it possibly could. He had Abigail. She was his. His to use, his to bend and break and breed…

Whether or not she realized it didn’t matter.

Not yet, at least.

* * *

Steve had narrowed it down to two for her to choose from. Both cars were a few years old, but neither had very many miles on them.

He’d briefly considered getting her a brand-new car but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t need her friends wondering what would prompt such a lavish display. No. A used but well-cared for car was the safer choice – the one a dutiful, responsible parent would opt for.

He printed off the details on each vehicle for her to look over.

He had about an hour before Abigail got home and busied himself with chores as he waited. Her appointment was the following day, and he intended to pick her up a bit early from school for it and then take her to the car lot to check both cars out.

Steve finished with the dishes and walked out to the mailbox, having realized he’d neglected to check it the day before. He waved to his neighbor across the street, quickly grabbing the large envelopes wedged into the metal mailbox before hurrying back into the house. He didn’t have the time or patience to deal with the normally chatty neighbor.

Once back inside, he sat aside the usual fare of mail he expected to find – a couple of bills, the newspaper, and a few pieces of junk mail – to focus on the large envelopes.

There were three in total, each being rather thick and as he turned them over, he saw each was addressed to Abigail.

_What the…_

He realized they were information booklets from colleges. What confused and frustrated him, was that each was from a different college in California.

He’d not spoken to Abigail about the possibility of her going to college since Peggy left and the dynamics of the relationship began to change. It had been something she’d wanted to do back then, but he’d thought that dream had left along with her mother. After all, why would she want to leave him?

He tore open the first envelope and pulled out the cover letter. His heart sank with each word he read.

Abigail had reached out to the college for more information, supposedly under the pretense that she would hopefully be applying there. It was dated just after Peggy had left and Abigail had begun sleeping in his bed.

Had she since applied?

Steve set it aside to tear open the next envelope. It was more of the same.

He tossed them on the kitchen counter, seething.

_She’s going to leave me…_

There was no other way to explain it.

She could have decided to explore her options in New York, but instead, she was looking at schools on the other side of the country.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. She was her mother’s daughter, but he thought he had a firm hold on her.

Maybe he’d been to soft? Delayed breaking her in as he wanted for fear of pushing her away…

He grabbed the paperwork.

She wasn’t going to get away from him. He wouldn’t allow it.

She belonged to him.

And if having a firmer hand meant he kept her, he’d do so gladly.


	7. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve punishes Abigail.

Steve sat at the edge of the bed, his grip on the envelopes white-knuckled. The more he thought about Abigail’s betrayal, the angrier he got.

After everything he’d done for her, was leaving him really that easy for her?

“Dad?”

Abigail called to him from the living room.

He knew he should call down to her to tell her where he was, but he couldn’t find his voice. All he knew were the letters he was clutching and the ache in his chest.

His sweet girl…his secret wife…

A liar…

No better than her mother.

He heard Abigail hurry up the stairs, and soon caught a glimpse of her in the doorway from the corner of his eye.

She slowly lowered her backpack to the floor.

“Dad?”

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, having set the papers down on the bed beside him.

“Are you okay?”

He stood, silent and stoic, and approached her.

She eyed him in confusion as he reached behind her to shut the bedroom door.

“Dad?”

“Was everything a lie?”

“W-What?”

Her brow was furrowed as she tried to make sense of his words and his strange tone.

“Everything you said,” he mumbled, “your promises not to leave me…”

Her confused look didn’t falter and, frustrated, Steve grabbed her by the back of her neck and roughly guided her to the bed.

Abigail yelped, digging her heels in initially but relenting when his grip tightened.

“D-Dad –

“In our bedroom, I’m ‘daddy’,” he seethed as they neared the bed, “do you understand?”

A shaky breath left her and she nodded.

“Use your words,” he warned.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!”

Steve maintained his hold on her, pointing to the papers strewn across the bed with his free hand.

“Why did these come in the mail for you?”

“You opened my mail?”

“This is my fucking house,” he growled, “you don’t get to tell me what I’m not allowed to do in my god damn house!”

She was shaking now, and tears had begun to well in her eyes.

It thrilled him.

“You think I’d let you go to school across the country?”

“L-Let me?”

She was scared and overwhelmed, he knew that deep down, but the attitude behind her words stoked his fury.

He pulled her back against him, wrapping one arm around her and grabbing a fistful of her hair with the other.

He jerked her head back and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

“I told you, Abbie. You belong to me. You’re mine.”

She was hyperventilating now, weakly clutching at his arm to stabilize herself as her legs went weak under her.

He grasped the front of her shirt.

“I told you…you don’t wear clothes here.”

He tore her shirt down the front and roughly manhandled her to tug it off completely. She slumped onto the bed without him to hold her up, but still had the strength to make a poor attempt to resist him.

Steve threw it aside and began on her leggings.

Abigail choked on a sob, trying to wrest his hands from her and failing miserably.

“D-Daddy! S-Stop!”

He ignored her, swatting aside her legs as she tried to kick him, and pulled down her leggings.

“Please!”

His hand on her neck silenced her.

Abigail regarded him with wide, terrified eyes. He was barely squeezing, but the threat alone was enough to gain her compliance.

Steve panted as he shifted over her to keep her from wriggling too much.

“You’re mine.”

Her chin quivered as she tried to hold back her tears.

Steve shoved his hand under the cup of her bra, forced the garment up and squeezing her breast hard.

Abigail gasped and he quickly did the same to her other breast, lingering to tug her nipple into a tight, hard peak.

“Your tits are mine,” he growled, dipping down to suckle her.

Abigail whined. She tried to lift her shoulders up from the bed to break free of him, but his body weight kept her in place. She could only whimper and moan as he teased her.

When her nipples were both red and slick with his saliva, he slipped his hand down past the lacy elastic of her panties.

She jumped as he found and pinched her clit.

“This is mine too,” he snapped before rubbing it with his dry, calloused thumb.

Abigail bit her lip.

His fingers dipped down and Abigail wept as he pushed two fingers into her opening.

“Your pussy is mine, sweetheart,” he breathed, “mine to play with…mine to use…”

He thrust into her quickly, flicking the sweet spot inside of her if only to give him the slick he needed. When she shakily spread her legs, he hummed in delight and returned to her breasts.

“D-D-Daddy…please…”

His teeth against her sensitive skin had a ripple effect on her body. It sent a jolt of pleasure down her body that urged her to lift her hips into his touch, whether she truly wanted to or not.

Steve smiled against her breasts as she became slicker with each stroke of his fingers.

Abruptly pulling from her sopping hole, his searching fingers continued downward to press against the tight, puckered hole he’d ignored until now.

Abigail tried to sit up, panic etched on her features, but he pushed her back down. He used the slick of her arousal from her pussy to ease his pinky-finger past the tight rim of muscle, groaning as he carefully breached her.

She whined and shook her hips, eager to wriggle him free.

“D-Daddy! No!”

He slowly moved the digit, smirking as she winced and gasped.

“Oh…no…no please…”

“Your asshole is mine too, love.”

He pulled from her to crawl back up her body, hurriedly tugging down her panties as he looked her in the eye.

“You need me, baby. I know you. I know your body. I can protect you, provide for you. And only daddy can make you feel this good…”

Abigail reached up to touch his hand at her neck, lips pursed together as she tried to remain composed.

_My brave girl…_

“Please…”

Her voice was soft, pathetic, and it made his cock twitch and throb.

He shushed her.

“I love you,” he whispered, “but you’ve been bad. You’ve lied to me. I can’t let that go.”

He maneuvered himself between her thighs.

“Be good while daddy punishes you…”

He knew he should grab a condom. It was the safe, smart thing to do. But with how Abigail was wriggling, he didn’t want to risk letting up. He’d be able to catch her if she ran, yes, but the distress of that wasn’t something he wanted her to have to make sense of once he was done.

“Daddy’s going to take you raw, love,” he glanced up her body as he positioned himself at her opening, “no condom.”

Panic returned to her eyes and she tried to squeeze her thighs closed.

“No! No, daddy! Please!”

Her pleas did nothing to quell his want for her.

Again, he shushed her.

“Be good, let me do as I please, and I won’t cum inside of you, baby.”

She sobbed and he let go of her neck to hoist her legs apart.

He nudged his length up and down her slit, coaxing more of her slick from her body, before prodding her hole. She was tense, more so than she had been the night he’d taken her virginity.

But the idea that she’d feel him in the morning pleased him to no end.

“Be a good girl…”

Abigail squeezed her eyes shut.

And Steve slammed his cock inside of her in a single, sharp motion.

Abigail’s lips parted; a silent agonizing cry caught in her throat. She grasped his shoulders, trying to urge him off of her, but he pressed onward.

Groaning in ecstasy, Steve savored the slick, velvety squeeze of her body around his length. Her trembling served only to tightened her even more and he murmured praises to her as he loomed over her.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “baby, daddy loves you…”

He thrust into her with wild abandon, smirking as she whined and bit her lip.

“Daddy loves your pussy…”

He was rough and desperate but took his time; staving off his release to fuck her quiet and plaint. He pulled two orgasms from her before he pulled his aching cock from her tight body.

He hurried to straddle her chest, sliding his slick length between her breasts.

Abigail looked up at him with confusion, the hint of mortification in her eyes.

He pressed her breasts together, moaning as he slid his cock between them.

“Oh, baby…”

He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, urging her to keep her head titled forward.

“Stick out your tongue, baby,” he groaned, his own release near, “lick daddy’s tip as he fucks your tits…”

She reluctantly did as he ordered, grimacing as he brushed against her tongue.

“Fuck…yes…”

Steve came hard, spurts of his seed covering her face and breasts.

She whimpered as each pulse painted her skin.

“Lick it up,” he gasped, overwhelmed and still aroused and eager for more, “lick your lips, baby.”

She’d closed her eyes and he was about to force some of his cum past her lips when she tentatively stuck out her tongue and cleaned the seed from her bottom lip.

“Such a good, brave girl…”

He made to get off of her.

“Move and daddy will have to punish you.”

He rose slowly.

“Tell me you understand.”

She nodded quickly.

“I-I understand, d-daddy…”

“Good girl.”

He quickly fetched the toys he’d bought for her from the back of his closet. He’d unpacked and cleaned them all and was eager to give her a small taste of his darkest desires.

Her eyes were still closed when he returned to her, stubborn tears sliding down her cheeks. Her thighs were trembling as she weakly made to close them, and her breasts were red from his love-bites.

With a hum, he manhandled her onto her stomach.

“D-Daddy?”

He folded her arms behind her back, securing them in place with the padded cuffs he’d bought for her.

“Daddy!”

“I bought these just for you, love,” he soothed, brushing aside her hair as she tried to look back at him, “be still for daddy…”

She’d renewed her attempts to break free and he had to press a firm hand to her hips to keep it to a minimum.

“Baby, stop fighting,” he cautioned, “you’re just making your punishment harder than it has to be.”

“B-But we already…we just had sex!”

Steve hissed, inching back to knead and part her cheeks.

“Daddy wants more…”

“But I’ve learned!” she cried, “I’ve learned!”

“No, you haven’t.”

“I have –

“You lied. You were going to leave me!”

He smacked her ass and pulled a startled gasp from the scared teenager.

“I wouldn’t leave you! I love you!” she managed, “I-I was just curious –

“Curious,” Steve scoffed.

“My guidance counsellor said they were good schools! I just got information from them! I swear!”

He smacked her other cheek.

“Bullshit.”

“Daddy, I swear!”

Steve squeezed lube between her buttocks, roughly pushing it downward with his fingers as he cast the tube aside.

He really, _really_ wanted to try her ass. The thought alone of one of the plugs inside of her, vibrating and driving her crazy, made his heart race.

But he’d already pushed her far. If they were going to recover from this, he needed to show some restraint.

Some.

Straddling her, he nudged his cock back into her sopping hole; the new angle pushing a wanton whine from the pinned teen.

Steve sighed.

“Good girl,” he braced himself, hands on the bed beside her shoulders, “such a good, good girl…”

He rolled his hips forward, smirking as she keened and tugged at the cuffs.

“T-Too deep!” she whined, trying to kick her legs, “it’s too deep, daddy!”

He slowed his thrusts, taking the time to push forward, eager to fill her to the brim. When he pressed against her cervix, she climaxed without warning.

Steve kissed her back, mumbling praises against her sweat-slicked skin as he continued to thrust into her.

As she came down from her high, she collapsed, pliant and spent beneath him.

Her needs seen to; Steve’s hands settled on her waist, eager to see to his own. He moaned as he fucked her hard, pushing her roughly into the mattress with each roll of his hips.

The sinfully sweet squelching of their bodies coming together was perhaps the most perfect sound he’d ever heard.

“’m never using a condom with you again, baby,” he hissed, prying her cheeks apart to watch his length disappear into her, “never…”

Her only response was a low whine.

Steve smirked.

“How could you leave this?”

He sharply thrusted into her to drive his point home.

“How could you leave me?”

_Fuckkkkkkk…_

He wanted to cum inside of her so bad. His sweet girl was perfect. The idea of pulling out seemed blasphemous.

The only thing that stopped him was the big picture – Abigail his ever-eager plaything. His secret wife and obedient whore.

Did he want her pregnant?

Fuck yes.

But not quite yet.

So he pulled out and stroked himself as he spilt on her back and buttocks, groaning as he painted her soft skin.

He took a sharp breath in as he shifted off of her and rolled her over.

Abigail whined at the movement, gasping as Steve’s needy fingers returned to her tender breasts.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, baby?” he muttered before returning his lips to her abused flesh.

She gasped as he sucked and tugged at her nipple.

“Have…have I been punished enough?” she risked asking.

Steve huffed against her slick skin, popping his lips from her nipple to look up at her.

“Just about, sweet girl.”

He dragged her further up the bed and crouched between her splayed legs as he stroked himself back to aching hardness.

“Once more,” he licked his lips, “be still for me, love, and then daddy will let you rest.”

* * *

Steve held the limp young woman to his chest, lifting her legs over his to keep them open.

Abigail whimpered as the warm bathwater struck her tender, aching pussy.

‘Once more’ had actually been twice more, but Steve could hardly bring himself to regret it. She’d climaxed numerous times and had been begging for ‘more’ and ‘harder’ when he fucked her that last time.

He was so proud of his brave girl.

Steve kissed her neck as he dragged the clean washcloth over her, cleaning her of any remnants of his seed that might linger, as well as the generous dollop of lube he’d smeared between her folds.

“I love you more than you could ever know,” he breathed, swallowing hard as frustrating emotions bubbled up inside of him, “you’re the single most important thing in my life, Abbie. Why…why do you want to leave me?”

Abigail sighed and shifted against him just enough to rest her head on his shoulder and look up at him.

“Ms. Carson said those were really good schools,” she explained sleepily, “she said my grades are good enough…I could get in. I…could even get scholarships.”

“Why California?” he asked, kissing her face, “why far from me?”

“I don’t want to leave you…”

He snorted.

“California’s not New York…”

She slipped her arm around his neck and shifted a bit more to properly look at him.

Steve tenderly ran his fingers down her cheek.

She was utterly and completely exhausted. If he’d drawn her a bath and allowed her in by herself, he suspected she’d have slipped under the water.

“It looks pretty,” she said, biting her kiss-swollen lip, “mom used to say it was really nice there. And the beaches look amazing. I thought…maybe…if I asked nicely…we’d move out there…”

Steve’s brow arched in disbelief.

She…wanted them to move to California?

The thought initially did nothing to calm his anger. Abigail knew nothing of the logistics of moving across the country. He worked from home anyway, so it wasn’t like he’d have to job hunt, but they’d have to sell the house and find another. And that wasn’t as easy as she might think it.

Would it even be worth it? Moving because a state was ‘pretty’ was hardly a justification for such an endeavor.

But as he thought on it, toying with her hair, an appealing positive revealed itself.

They’d both be starting over in a state where no one knew them. It would give him a better hold on her, and maybe, just maybe, they could present as husband and wife. She was just weeks away from turning eighteen, an occasion that would mark her as a legal adult.

It wouldn’t make him being her lover any less illegal, but it would lessen anyone’s alarm if little love bites were noticed on her neck…or if her belly began to grow…

She’d just be another young woman experimenting, and when she finally fell pregnant, he’d be the doting, understanding parent helping her through a difficult time.

_Perhaps moving isn’t so bad an idea…_

“Why didn’t you come to me with this sooner?”

She shrugged, running her fingers along his collar bone and down his pec.

“I was afraid you’d say no…or think it was a crazy idea…”

Steve kissed her tenderly.

“Baby, we belong to each other,” he soothed as their lips parted, “we’re together and you can trust me. I can’t make good things happen for you if you don’t tell me what you want.”

Her hopeful smile was adorable and he lightly flicked his finger over the tip of her nose.

“I can’t read your mind.”

She chuckled, hugging him as tightly as her weak arms could muster.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, “for that…and for making you angry.”

Steve lightly rubbed her back.

“I know you are. I’m sorry I was rough with you…”

He wasn’t. Not really.

Abigail bit her lip and rubbed his chest.

“It…was okay. You needed to punish me right?”

“Right, sweetheart.”

He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips to press feather-light kisses to her fingers and palm.

“Did it feel good though? Daddy being a bit rough and needy with you?”

She considered his words, watching him kiss her hand as she ran through it all in silence.

He let out a heavy sigh when she nodded.

“I was a bit scared…”

_Yes, baby, you were…_

“But I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Never,” he breathed against her palm, “I’d do anything to keep you from harm, love.”

She smiled, but he saw it fade ever so slightly.

“What is it?”

“I…I didn’t feel anything but…did you cum…inside of me?”

Steve shook his head.

“No, baby, I didn’t.”

He knew there was still a chance, but he didn’t think she needed to worry about that. When they were out tomorrow, he’d pick up an emergency contraceptive from the pharmacy for her, just to be sure.

_I’ll add it to her food or her nighttime medications, maybe…_

“The…’toys’ you bought for me…”

He smirked.

“Yeah, baby?”

“What…are they?”

He kissed her forehead.

“Some restraints, some fun things for your nipples –

“My nipples?”

The shocked look in her eyes amused him.

“Yes, love, a little surprise you’ll have to wait for. The cuffs,” his fingers fell to her wrist, “a gag, and cute little vibrators for your butt…”

Throwing the words ‘vibrating butt plugs’ out there was going to be too much for her, so he improvised.

“My…butt?”

“Daddy put a finger in there earlier,” he reminded, “with a little work, I could put my cock in there. But we’d have to build up to it. Daddy’s little finger and his cock are a bit different.”

Abigail blushed and gave a nervous chuckle.

“There are a lot of things we could try, aren’t there?”

His heart raced at the possibilities.

Peggy had never been adventurous, but in truth she’d never pulled those desires out of him. With Abigail…he as eager to try everything.

“There are. But we don’t have to rush, love. We can work up to you taking my cock in your cute little butt.”

He squeezed her cheek and she laughed, jerking upward and into his arms.

“Daddy!”

“Sorry, baby,” he winked, “can’t keep my hands off of you…”

“Really?”

_Oh, my sweet girl…_

“Really,” he kissed her, “you’d know I’d do anything for you, right?”

She searched his eyes, smiling sweetly when she seemed to find what she was looking for.

“I do.”

He brushed her hair back.

“Which is why I’ll consider it.”

Abigail blinked quickly.

“Consider…”

“California,” he clarified with a smug smirk, “moving us there so you can go to school.”

Her excitement was immediate and palpable.

“Really? Oh, thank you! Daddy, thank you –

“I’ll consider it,” he said firmly, “but asking for us to move across the country means you’re willing to be an extra good girl…”

“I will!”

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

“And no more keeping things from me,” he added, lightly poking her chest with his finger, “can’t go making me think you’re trying to leave me…”

He swallowed hard.

The thought was as upsetting as it was infuriating.

“It hurt when your mother left…”

Her eyes welled with tears.

“It would kill me to lose you, Abbie…”

She kissed him softly and sweetly, her fingers slipping up and into his hair. He allowed her to take the lead, rubbing her back as she moved her lips against his own.

When they finally parted, she looked him in the eyes, her own watery and red-rimmed.

“I’ll never leave you,” she swore, “I love you. So much. You’ve got me, daddy.”

“Have I?”

She vehemently nodded.

“Yes!”

He hugged her, sighing in contentment when she returned his desperate embrace.

_I’ve got you…_

* * *

Hours later, as Steve and Abigail slept, naked and entwined in each other’s embrace, his phone pinged to signal an email arriving in his inbox.

He slept through the initial alert, as spent as Abigail was after their activities.

Before the light faded on the screen of his phone, the sender’s name was illuminated.

Peggy Carter-Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to great lengths to remove the threat to his relationship with Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end, folks! The next two chapters will (most likely) be smaller but should be smut and angst ridden enough to make for a satisfying end!
> 
> I've got numerous rough ideas for my next dark fic in this series, so I'm hoping you guys can help me narrow down what I'll tackle next! Who should the next fic feature?? Dark!Steve? Dark!Bucky? or should I challenge myself a bit and try my Dark!Tony idea?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! :)

Steve should have known.

His night with Abigail had been too good - something was bound to come his way and risk ruining everything.

He just didn’t suspect that something to appear so soon…or for it to be his ex-wife.

He huffed in frustration and read the email again.

After bowing out of any part of Abigail’s life, Peggy claimed to want a chance to repair her relationship with her.

_No…hell no…_

She’d left without so much as a backward glance Abigail’s way; there was no way Steve would risk losing Abigail or having their relationship discovered for the sake of Peggy’s uneasy conscience.

She’d made her choice – why couldn’t she stay on her side of the ocean and leave them be?

Sighing heavily, Steve fetched the simple flip-phone he’d kept hidden in the locked drawer of his desk.

There was only a single contact on the phone, but it was the only one he needed.

He clicked the name and slowly brought the phone to his ear.

It ringed twice before it was answered.

“It’s been a while, Steve.”

* * *

Steve waited patiently for Abigail in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. He aimlessly flipped through a magazine, trying not to fret about the teen.

He’d wanted to go into the appointment with her but knew how inappropriate that would seem and didn’t raise the issue with her. Instead, he gave her an encouraging smile and took his seat.

That had been about fifteen minutes ago.

It felt like it had been an hour though.

Mercifully, Abigail appeared around the corner. She paused to thank the doctor, clutching a folded slip of paper, before heading towards him.

They didn’t speak until they were in the car.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he put the key in the ignition.

“Yup,” Abigail said happily, handing him the prescription, “she gave me a three month ‘script.”

He scanned it.

“We’ll go get it filled,” he handed it back to her and started the car, “and get a late lunch while we wait.”

“Sounds good!”

They pulled out of the parking lot and Steve reached over to grab and squeeze her hand.

“I was going to take you to the car lot,” he teased, “but if we’re moving out west, I think we’ll have to hold off.”

“And are we heading out west?” Abigail asked with an eager grin he saw from the corner of his eye.

Steve chuckled.

“Undetermined. All depends on if a certain someone keeps being good…”

“I will,” she whined, squeezing his fingers, “promise.”

“We’ll see, Abbie. Let me sleep on it some more. Keep up your grades, finish the year strong, and we’ll see what happens.”

“Can…can I apply though? To the colleges in California?” she tried, gaze fixed downward on his hand.

It made sense to, he supposed. If her grades stayed as they were, they’d be westward bound anyway…

“You can,” he conceded, “but any slip in your behavior or grades and we’re not going anywhere regardless of your acceptance – understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

They had a nice lunch, picked up her prescription, and made a final stop at another pharmacy before heading home. Steve had told her it was to pick up lottery tickets – which he did get – but it was also to buy the emergency contraceptive he’d wanted to slip into her somehow.

He sent Abigail to her room to work on homework once they got home and retreated to his study to check in on the favor he’d called in.

There was quite a bit he kept from Abigail, and even more he kept from Peggy. It was part of what broke up their marriage he guessed, his reluctance to open up and be vulnerable with her. But now it seemed fortuitous – the secrets he kept from Peggy were going help him get her out of the picture for good.

He opened he flip-phone and smiled at the sight of the text message waiting for him.

**BW: Payment as been received. Have you decided on the target’s fate?**

So many options were available to him. The Black Widow’s organization catered to a variety of services and appetites – leaving him a veritable catalogue of possibilities to choose from.

But as great as his desire for her to suffer was, it was essential that the possibility of his involvement never be raised. Equally important was that Abigail remain in the dark. Better she continued to believe her mother severed all ties with her that day she stepped out of their house.

**SR: Is Barnes still in your employ?**

**BW: Affirmative.**

**SR: Dispatch him. ‘How’ doesn’t matter, just make sure it appears random or accidental. I’ll send a bonus his way if he can give me pictures.**

**BW: Understood. Allow twelve hours for the job to be done.**

Steve tucked the phone back in the drawer, locking it and considering his options. He had every confidence in the Widow but knew it would be smart to have an alibi regardless.

_Twelve hours…_

“Abbie, baby,” he hollered from the bottom of the stairs, “how do you feel about dinner and a movie?”

* * *

They got back home late, long after the sun had set and the streetlights had turned on. Steve tossed his keys in the glass bowl near the door, locked up, and followed Abigail as she started up the stairs.

He quickly grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

“D-Daddy!”

Abigail gave a yelp and tried to brace herself by grasping onto his belt.

He playfully smacked her ass as they reached the landing.

“Did you have a good time tonight, baby?”

“Y-Yes!” she whimpered as he rounded the corner into their bedroom, making her head spin, “daddy, I’m dizzy…”

With a smirk, Steve heaved her off his shoulder and onto the bed, chuckling as she bounced on the mattress.

He hurried atop her, silencing her startled cry with a firm kiss.

She melted against him, threading her fingers into his hair and moaning as his tongue met hers.

“What a good girl, I have,” he whispered as their lips parted, “how did I get so lucky…”

Abigail licked her lips and shook her head.

“I don’t know…”

He nipped down her neck, moaning as she lifted up her hips.

“Eager are we?”

Her breathless ‘yes’ was music to his ears.

“Well,” he kissed her cheek, “go get ready for bed, I’ll get your meds together, and we’ll see if this good girl has earned a reward.”

Abigail gave him a giddy look and slipped out from under him to hurry to the ensuite. When the door closed behind her, Steve set about getting her medication ready.

Abigail had been on anti-depressants for a year and while her mood had understandably dipped when Peggy walked out on them, she’d done remarkably well.

Steve liked to think that was in large part to his new role in her life.

He grabbed one of her anti-depressants, the first pill in the birth control packet, and the emergency contraceptive he’d bought for her. He didn’t want to risk getting caught adding it to her food at the restaurant, so he decided a little white lie was in order.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yes?”

“Can I come in, baby?”

“Yup!”

He opened the door slowly and smiled at the sight of her.

Abigail was half-naked – wearing only her tank top, panties, and bra. Her pants and socks were strewn about the floor, along with her sweater. She was getting ready to brush her teeth but had already removed what little makeup she’d applied before they’d left for dinner.

_Fuck, she’s gorgeous…_

How did she manage it? Being so adorable even when she was just doing something routine, domestic?

“Here are your meds, sweetheart.”

She sat down her toothbrush to take what he offered, poking the pills around her palm as she looked them over.

“This is my birth control?”

“It is,” he said, stepping closer to her.

“What’s this?”

She pointed to the emergency contraceptive.

“Just another pill you have to take when starting birth control,” he said coolly, “going forward you just take a single pill at the same time each day. Daddy will help you make sure you’re on time.”

Abigail nodded and tossed the pills into her mouth, chasing them with a hurried swig of water.

_Well, that was easy…_

“Does this mean you can cum in me now?”

Steve smirked.

“Let’s give it a bit, baby. Give the medication some time to work.”

Her pout pulled a laugh from him.

“So…we can’t have sex?”

She’d stepped forward to toy with his belt, pressing her forehead to his chest.

Steve ran his fingers through her hair.

“You want me that bad, baby girl?”

She nodded and began to slowly tug his belt through the buckle.

Steve took a deep breath and grabbed her hands.

“Baby girl…”

“Please?” she whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “please…daddy…”

He sighed, feigning annoyance.

“When did you get so needy?”

She shrugged.

“Can’t help it…”

“You can’t?”

She shook her head.

“Okay, baby,” he feigned relenting, “how about I teach you something? If you do well, you can get more.”

The delight in her eyes was electric.

He led her back into the bedroom by her hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Abigail stripped off the remainder of her clothes without being told and stood before him expectantly.

_Such a good girl…_

Steve gripped her hips, eyeing her darkly before pressing firm kisses to her stomach.

“I fuckin’ love you, baby,” he murmured between kisses, “more than anything…”

“I love you too, daddy,” she said in low breath, anticipation running through her like a shiver, “w-what…what do you want to teach me?”

He slipped a finger between her thighs, past her damp folds, to her clit.

“Daddy loves making you feel good.”

Abigail bit her lip and rolled her hips, eager for more of the sweet friction his fingers offered.

“Such a good girl…”

He rewarded her by adding another and flicking her more firmly.

“Do you like it when daddy licks you here?”

He dipped his fingers down her slit, prodding her sopping hole.

Abigail quickly nodded, grasping his shoulders desperately as her legs shook and threatened to give out on her.

“Do you like when daddy puts his cock here?”

He slipped a finger into her and she whimpered.

“Y-Yes…so much, daddy.”

“I’m so glad, baby,” he drew his fingers back to her clit, lazily circling the slick bud, “do you want to make me feel good?”

“Y-Y-Yes!” she dug her nails into his shoulders, “so bad!”

He pulled his hand from between her thighs.

“On your knees, baby.”

She did as he said, eyeing him curiously and lightly touching his thighs as she settled on her knees.

He unlatched his belt and started on his fly.

“Can you be a good girl and lick daddy’s cock?”

“I…I can try.”

The nervous look she gave him went straight to his cock.

“It’s okay, baby,” he soothed, “we’ll go slow.”

She watched his hands work the zipper of his fly down, licking her lips when he finally shifted his pants down enough to free his cock.

To Steve’s delight, she blushed.

“Why so shy, baby?” he teased, stroking himself, “its been inside of you.”

“I know,” she whined, “I’ve just…not had a good look at it, I guess…”

“Well, look.”

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his cock.

“Touch.”

Her nervous gaze shot up to him.

“I…don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve kept his hand over hers and slowly guided her into stroking him.

“Like this, baby.”

She watched him closely, nervously taking over when he pulled back his hand.

Steve hissed through clenched teeth.

Her movements were sloppy and erratic, but it hardly mattered. His sweet girl was touching him, that was all that mattered.

Everything else would come with time.

“Fuck, baby…”

Abigail’s smile made him ache.

“This…is good?”

He groaned and nodded.

“L-Lick the tip, baby.”

She tentatively did as he said, the little flick of her tongue over the head of his cock sucking the breath from his lungs.

“Y-Yes…fuck…such a good girl…”

Her licks came quicker with his praise and he moaned, reaching down to grasp her hair and jerk her head back.

Startled, she looked at him fearfully, worried she’d hurt him or done something wrong.

“That was so good, baby. You’re so good. But you need to suck daddy’s cock now.”

She looked terrified.

“H-How?”

“Lick your lips real good.”

She did as he said.

“Now don’t take more of me that you can handle, baby. And don’t use those pearly whites of yours or you’ll hurt daddy’s cock.”

“O-Okay…”

“You don’t want to hurt daddy’s cock, do you?”

She shook her head, loosely grasping the base of his cock and licking her lips again.

“Go on, baby,” he urged, heart racing in excitement, “don’t tease me…”

She inched closer to him, sticking out her tongue to tentatively lick down the underside of his length. His grip on her hair tightened but he didn’t try to pull her down. Someday he’d be able to fuck her sweet mouth as roughly as he liked but right now it was about her getting comfortable with the basics.

His sweet girl was an investment.

When her lips closed around the head of his cock, Steve groaned and frantically murmured praises to her.

It spurred her on, and she slipped another inch of his length into her warm mouth.

“Hollow out your cheeks when you suck, baby,” he managed in a tight voice, “j-just…just like that.”

He moved her hand from the base of his cock so she was better grasping his shaft.

“Stroke what you can’t suck,” he snapped, “g-good girl…”

He threaded his fingers through her hair, tugging gently as he moaned.

It was impossible to pull his gaze from her. She was stunning on her knees before him, his cock in her sweet little mouth…

_We’re doing this again…_

“Oh…fuck, baby,” his head rolled back and he groaned, “you’re making daddy feel so good, love…”

_And again, and again…_

“U-Use your tongue, sweetheart. J-Just…like that.”

_Until she can suck cock like a pro…_

He was close, spurred on by her watering eyes and eager-to-please movements.

He jerked her head back and began roughly stroking himself, desperate to cum.

“Keep your mouth open, love. Daddy wants to cum in your mouth.”

She cautiously did as he said, sticking out her tongue as his movements became more frantic and his grip on her hair uncomfortably tight.

_Fuck, what a sight…_

He gave a breathless cry as he came, gaze fixed downward.

Abigail quickly closed her eyes as the first spurt of his load struck her lips, wincing as another followed it. By the time Steve was spent, her tongue was coated and dribbles of his seed were on her chin and cheeks.

“Swallow what you’ve got on that sweet tongue of yours, love.”

She cracked open one eye, clearly unsure, and Steve grabbed her chin.

“Swallow what daddy gave you.”

She shakily complied, grimacing as she closed her mouth. A sharp breath through her nose later, she swallowed his load; taking a gasping breath when it trailed down her throat.

Steve jerked her up to her feet and onto his lap.

“Baby, you did so good.”

She smiled, lightly touching her lips as she soaked in his praise.

Steve tenderly cleaned her chin and cheeks, looking at her with something akin to awe as she leaned into his touch.

“Oh, baby girl…”

“I did okay?”

He kissed her, unphased by the taste his own tang lingering on her lips.

“You did more than okay, baby,” he licked her bottom lip, “can daddy play with your pussy now, love?”

Her eager nod made him laugh.

“Good girl,” he patted her hip, “get on the bed.”

She hurried to do as he said, flopping back onto her back.

Steve smirked.

“On your hands and knees, love We’re going to try something fun.”

As she shifted to her hands and knees, Steve fetched her box of toys.

The ball gag and nipple clamps immediately jumped out at him, but when his focus landed on the smallest of the butt plugs, an idea came to him.

He grabbed it and the lube.

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?”

“Yes! With everything, daddy!”

He sat down the plug to slick up his fingers with lube.

“W-What’s that?”

She managed to point to the plug.

“It’s one of the cute vibrators for your butt I told you about,” he parted her cheeks, “daddy’s going to stick it in your butt.”

He slipped a dry finger into her pussy.

“You’re going to take my cock, too.”

“O-Oh…”

Steve bit his lip, shifting his focus to the tight, unused hole he was insanely eager to try out. He pressed his lube-slicked fingers to the puckered rim, urging her to take a slow, deep breath before pushing a single digit in.

She groaned and tensed up against the intrusion.

“D-Daddy…”

“Feels a bit weird, baby?”

She nodded into the bedding, a little whine leaving her as he pushed a bit more of his finger into her.

“Relax for me, Abbie,” he licked his lips, entranced by the sight of her body struggling to take just one of his fingers, “let your daddy make you feel good…”

He rubbed her cheeks, allowing her a brief moment to get used to it before wedging his other finger inside.

Abigail choked on a cry and moaned into the sheets.

Steve gently eased his fingers in and out.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, baby.”

He kissed her cheek.

“Someday, when we get you stretched out, you’ll take my cock here.”

He thrust his fingers into her a bit rougher to drive home that reality.

“O-Oh…I-I…”

“Someday, love,” he soothed, “not today.”

He eased his fingers from her, grabbing the plug and slicking it up with a generous amount of lube. It was small, meant for beginners and anal training, but he knew it would still be more than enough for her.

He pressed the tip of the plug to her asshole.

“Deep breath.”

It was all the warning he allowed her before pressing it slowly into her.

She gasped and frantically clawed at the sheets, desperate for something to anchor herself to as the stinging pain shot up her.

Steve praised her the entire way, until the entire plug was inside of her.

He pressed the base of it gently and she whimpered.

“How do you feel?”

“Weird,” she gasped, “full…like I’ve got something in my butt.”

Steve chuckled.

“Well you do. I’m going to turn it on, sweetheart. Hang in there.”

He pressed the button at the plug’s base and bit his lip as Abigail moaned and spread her knees further apart.

“Daddy…it feels really, really strange…”

He turned it up.

“O-Oh!” she rocked her hips, “f-fuck…”

He patted her ass, jarring the plug and pulling a startled cry from the teen.

“Language, miss.”

“Sorry, daddy,” she muttered.

“I’ll forgive you, baby. Now be still and let daddy play…”

Steve wiped clean his fingers before spreading the lips of her pussy.

“Oh, love, you’re dripping!”

She really was.

He dragged his fingers up and down her slit, gathering her arousal before pushing them into her sopping hole.

Abigail keened.

“You like having both your holes filled up, baby?”

_Something worth filing away for later…_

He pushed against the plug, thrusting his fingers into her in time with the pulses of the plug.

She pushed her hips back into his touch, wailing as her orgasm neared.

“You can cum, baby. You have daddy’s permission.”

She slammed her fist against the mattress as a full-body shiver rolled over her.

“Cum for me, Abbie.”

His stern order tipped her over the edge and she drenched his hand as she wept, her orgasm rendering her speechless.

He let her collapse onto the bed, shifting her just enough to allow him some room between her legs.

He grabbed and lifted up her hips.

His own words rung in his mind. They really should give the medication time to work before he took her raw again, but after having taken her once without a condom, he was loathed to don one again for her.

_She did just take an emergency contraceptive…_

He pulled her hips up so she was resting on his thighs.

She winced as he turned up the plug, setting it to its highest setting, and ran his thumb down her slit.

“Daddy’s going to give you what you want now, love,” he groaned, “be good and take it, okay?”

“Y-Y-Yes…please…”

He pressed the head of his cock between her folds, prodding against her opening.

“Beg.”

“W-What?”

He lightly smacked her ass.

“Beg for my cock, Abbie. Otherwise we end things here.”

Her response was immediate.

“P-Please, daddy! Please.”

“Please what?”

“G-Give me your c-cock!”

“Where do –

“My pussy!” she reached back and tried to spread her cheeks, “I-I want it in my –

His cock slamming into her silenced her.

“Oh! Oh, god! Daddy!”

He didn’t give her time to get used to it – his girth, the vibrating plug in her ass, the fullness of it all. He merely growled and set about a punishing pace.

His grip on her hips kept her in place, and each slide of his cock nudged the plug inside of her.

Abigail keened, bracing herself against the bed to push back against him.

The desperation in her cries was what he craved.

If he pulled out now, he knew she’d beg and plead for him to renew his thrusts. That knowledge was more intoxicating than anything he’d ever experienced.

“Such a good girl,” he grunted, slapping her ass as he fucked her, “daddy’s good girl…”

“I-I’m good!” she cried, “a-a good girl!”

“Mine.”

“Y-Yours!” Abigail groped her breast, “I-I’m yours…”

Steve slowed, grabbing her arms and jerking her back to sit on his lap.

She whimpered, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder, as he renewed his rough pace.

“Are you daddy’s whore?” he groaned into her ear, smirking as she tensed and tried to meet his gaze, “are you, baby?”

A sharp thrust had her shaking and he hugged her to him, toying with her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

_Oh, yeah, she’s my whore…_

Limp and gasping against his chest, Abigail trusted his hold to keep her upright. She rolled her hips against him as she caught her breath.

“Tell me you’re my whore…and I’ll let you cum again,” he hissed, licking her ear, “come on…tell daddy you’re his whore…”

“I’m…I’m yours…”

“Yes,” he moaned as she clamped tight around him, “my…?”

Gasping for breath, Abigail’s eyes fluttered shut.

She was drunk on him; on the ecstasy he was giving her.

He just needed to hear her say it…

“’m your whore,” she breathed, chest heaving, “’m daddy’s whore…”

Steve smiled, pressing a firm kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah you are, baby,” he beamed, “now let daddy reward you.”

He pushed her forward onto her stomach. Once he was settled over her, his weight keeping her pinned to the bed, he slammed back inside of her.

“Who are you?” he demanded between thrusts.

Tears of pleasure streaked down her cheeks.

“Y-Your whore!”

“My?”

“W-Whore!”

“Good…girl…”

Steve fucked her hard, pulling another orgasm from her before flipping her onto her back and giving her another.

He pulled from her as she trembled, furiously stroking his slick and aching cock.

“Daddy’s turn, sweetheart.”

* * *

Steve methodically cleaned the plug before returning it to the box.

When Abigail was awake and coherent, he’d show her how to clean her toys. It wasn’t a task he intended to continue to do himself.

He cleaned himself, stepping back into the bedroom with a damp washcloth to clean Abigail.

She was already fast asleep on her back in the middle of the bed – a sight he could help but smile at.

Her sweat was drying, as was his cum on her breasts and stomach. He cleaned that first, before getting a fresh cloth to clean between her legs.

There was no way she wouldn’t be sore in the morning, which delighted him to no end.

Tossing both washcloths in the hamper, he pulled on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs, not bothering to cover her with a sheet.

He headed into his office, turning on his desk lamp as he took a seat. He unlocked the drawer and pulled out the flip phone.

There were messages from two contacts waiting for him.

He opened the first one.

**BW: Task complete. Await requested photographs before sending final payment and bonus, then dispose of your phone.**

Steve couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.

It was done.

_Hallelujah…_

He opened the other message.

**WS: Target eliminated.**

The message had three pictures attached.

One was of a crashed car. The front of it was totaled, bent against what appeared to be a telephone pole.

The second was of the driver.

_Peggy…_

Her hair was is disarray and blood trickled down her cheek from a deep cut on her brow. The white blouse she wore was soaked with blood and covered in glass and debris.

He could tell she was dead. The unnatural slump of her body in the driver’s seat was a dead giveaway.

But the third picture clinched it.

A part of the car had bent inward on impact, impaling Peggy at the waist.

Steve smirked and typed a reply to Barnes.

**SR: Worth every penny. Bonus will be forwarded to our mutual friend.**

A brief delay, and then –

**WS: Pleasure doing business with you.**

Steve sent the agreed upon funds through the secure channel the Widow indicated, attaching Barnes’s bonus to it.

He messaged her.

**SR: Photos received. Final payment and bonus sent, as promised. I trust you’ll keep the news of her incident contained to local news at most…**

**BW: Already done. Arrangements have been made; officials have been paid off. In a week it will be as though it never happened. You’re in the clear.**

Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

**SR: You’re a life saver.**

**BW: I try.**

**SR: Disposing of the phone as requested. Take care of yourself.**

**BW: You do the same.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading, guys!


	9. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Abigail start a new life together in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! After posting a chapter a day for 8 days in a row, work had me too busy to write (stupid work!). 
> 
> On a serious note, I am a front-line, essential worker at a hospital and with the current pandemic, sometimes updates on this and other stories/series will be delayed. I hope you're all taking care of yourselves and staying safe!

**8 months later…**

Steve liked California more than he expected to.

The sun, the beaches, the fresh sea-air…

It was good for the soul.

Of course it didn’t hurt that their new home – a two-story, four-bedroom Spanish style villa in a charming, established neighborhood – held no trace of their previous life in New York.

Every piece or furniture, cutlery, dinnerware, bedding, and knickknack had been sold or donated. What little they brought with them fit in his car.

A clean slate to properly start his new life with Abigail.

_Sweet, sweet Abigail…_

After Peggy’s death, Steve was able to devote himself entirely to her training. He pushed her limits, expanded her mind, and carefully shaped her into the obedient plaything he’d long dreamt of.

That alone made the sun gleam a little brighter.

Abigail stopped asking about or mentioning her mother about two months after her death, when Steve revealed to her that he’d heard she’d recently passed away in her sleep. By then, his hold on Abigail was so tight, the teen merely wept and clung to him for a bit before her tears dried and he’d been able to roll her onto her back.

The sex had been particularly good that night.

He smiled fondly at the memory.

Would he ever tire of her?

Not likely. Not when each time he claimed her revealed something new – her love of being spanked, just how quickly she would cum if he called her awful names, how sweet her cries sounded as he slipped his cock into her ass…

She was the perfect plaything and many times he wondered to himself how he got so damn lucky.

Steve sat the last of the boxes marked ‘Abbie’s Room’ into the small bedroom that would serve as ‘hers’. She’d never sleep in the small twin bed they’d bought, of course. It was for show, so that should anyone come over to the house (not that he intended for that to happen) they would appear proper.

His plans for her, however, were far from that.

Abigail was due to begin classes in a few weeks, but if things went as planned she’d not be in school long. He’d started sewing seeds of doubt in her months ago, when her acceptance letter was still hanging with pride on their fridge.

_‘Did you know twenty-five thousand students attend that school each year?’_

_‘Young ladies have to be careful on campuses, Abbie, so many are sexually assaulted…’_

_‘You’ve got to keep those grades up to keep your scholarship, sweetheart. Otherwise, daddy will have to spend so much of his hard-earned money keeping you enrolled…’_

_‘Do you know 55% of graduates end up unemployed?’_

Of course, he had no idea if he’d been right. He’d plucked the numbers and facts from the air, hoping to make her nervous. It had, and from there he’d been able to dig his nails even deeper into her.

Steve stepped into their master suite and smiled at the sight of her folding and putting away their clothes.

The process of unpacking what they’d brought and assembling what they bought had taken them a while, though Steve blamed much of their delay on Abigail.

If she wasn’t so fucking gorgeous and irresistible, they might have more done.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her from behind, “let’s take a break…”

She smiled and touched his hands, leaning back into him.

“Okay, daddy, did you want me to make us some lunch?”

He chuckled and nipped her neck.

“Hmm, not hungry for food, love…”

The shaky, contented sigh that left her made him smirk.

“O-Oh?”

Steve nodded as he slipped his hand down past the waistband of her leggings and panties, plunging his rough fingers between her slick folds.

Abigail gasped. She dropped the sweater she’d been folding as a shiver ran up her spine.

“Daddy…”

“Let’s have some fun in your playroom, sweetheart.”

He roughly circled her clit.

“Daddy needs to blow off some steam.”

* * *

He’d spent more than he intended to on it, but once the renovation was done, he’d known immediately it had been worth it.

The small den off the bedroom of their master suite was likely intended by the developer to be an office, maybe a small workout space. Steve had no need for either, so he’d paid a contractor double what they quoted to ensure their silence and had the space soundproofed.

He’d painted the walls and installed the flooring and mirrors himself, taking care to cover the sole window in the room as well. The rest – all the toys and furniture they needed – he ordered online and had delivered and discretely installed when Abigail was attending orientation on campus.

His favorite piece was the sore horse he’d positioned in the center of the room. Surrounded by the spanking bench, the chaise longue with twelve restraint attachments, an entire wall of mirrors and another that proudly displayed her toys; it was everything he dreamt of.

Abigail stripped of her clothes the second he opened the door for her.

“On your horse, Abbie.”

She did as he said and laid across it. The thinning padded wooden support wedged between her breasts, continuing down her stomach. The lip of the horse was padded near her head so it didn’t dig into her neck too badly when she rested her chin at the edge.

_Ah, what a sight…_

Steve shirked off the last of his clothes, shutting the playroom door behind him and approaching her with a smirk.

“My pretty girl…”

He squeezed her ass, slapping it sharply before continuing to the head of the bench. He quickly braided her hair to make sure it wouldn’t obstruct her view of the mirrors.

There was nothing better than seeing her watch him in the mirror as he fucked her.

Steve knelt and began fastening the restraints that kept her wrists and ankles secured to the legs of the sore horse. He roughly palmed her breast as he rose after fastening the last one at her wrist.

“How do you feel, baby?”

“Excited, daddy,” she said in a breathless voice, wiggling and raising her hips, “p-please…”

What began with padded wrist cuffs and an anal plug gradually evolved to spreader bars and light flogging. He guided her past her fears, rewarding her each time she tried something new, until she was meekly asking him to use certain toys on her.

“What does my baby need?”

“You, daddy!”

He dragged his nails down her back as he walked past her to peruse the toys. When he took his time and didn’t immediately return to her, she whined.

“Daddy! Please!”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me! Please!”

“Aww, baby…”

He returned to her, clamps in hand.

“I’ll get there, love. Be still for now so daddy can get you ready.”

She bit her lip and whined but gave no further protest.

He rubbed her back as he knelt by her side. He pinched and flicked her nipple until it was hard, groaning as her body tensed as the clamp closed on the tight bud. He tugged on the dangling weight, smirking as she whimpered.

“Does my sweet girl like it when daddy plays with her tits?”

“Y-Yes…yes, daddy…”

He rounded her to clamp her other breast, rewarding her with a quick tug of the weight once it was in place.

“Daddy loves you so much, Abbie.”

He smacked her ass.

“Daddy loves seeing you like this…all tied up.”

He smacked her again.

“Do you trust daddy to make you feel good?”

“Yes!” she gasped, writhing against the board and tugging her restraints, “daddy…”

He shushed her as he stood between her splayed legs. He grabbed and spread the cheeks of her ass, licking his lips as he drank in the sight of her.

“Do you trust daddy not to hurt you?”

“Yes! Yes! P-Please…m-more, daddy!”

He pressed the head of his cock to her slick folds, slowly guiding himself up to her sopping hole. He kept one hand on her cheek, lifting it up to give him an unobstructed view of her pussy as he slipped inside of her.

A wanton moan left Abigail’s lips, followed closely by a desperate string of ‘thank you’ and ‘please’.

Steve held himself inside of her as he inched his thumb down to press it past the tight rim of her asshole.

The intrusion only amplified her pleas for more.

“Oh, daddy…please…please…more…”

“Can daddy fuck you hard, baby?”

“Yes!”

She clamped down around his length and he groaned before pushing more of this thumb into her.

“Can daddy cum inside of you?”

“Yes! I-I want it! Daddy, I want your cum!”

He slowly slid his cock out of her, leaving only the tip inside.

“Then be a good girl and watch in the mirror as daddy fucks you, okay?”

He didn’t give her the chance to reply.

The sore horse groaned and jerked in time with his punishing thrusts.

“Oh…my…g –

A deep thrust cut Abigail off and she moaned, trying desperately to lift her hips up in time to meet his thrusts.

“D-Daddy!”

Steve laughed, driving even harder into her.

Her body was forced forward with each thrust, making the weights on her nipples sway and pull.

“M-More! Please, daddy!”

He growled, pulling his thumb suddenly from her hole to grip both of her hips. He glared downward, breath catching in his chest at the sight of her sweet little body taking him so well.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_

He was desperate to breed her, to fill her to the brim with his seed until it took and her stomach swelled. It fueled him, spurring his every action.

If he got her pregnant, she’d never leave him.

“Daddy!”

If he got her pregnant, he’d have the perfect family he’d always wanted.

“H-Harder! D-Daddy –

He slapped her ass.

“You take what I give you, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yes, s-sir…”

_Fuck…_

“Who are you?” he growled as she tensed and spasmed around his aching cock.

Abigail wailed.

“Y-Your whore!”

“What?”

“’m daddy’s whore!”

He leaned over her, pressing his weight into her as he reached down to squeeze her breasts. His punishing pace hardly faltered, and she wept as the shift made her toes curl.

“Mine,” he hissed against her ear, “my whore…”

“Yes!”

A sharp jerk of his hips pushed a shrill cry from her and Steve smirked, repeating the motion.

From the corner of his eye, he saw tears streak down her cheeks.

He’d learned early on that his sweet girl often cried when he was making her feel particularly good.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you’re perfect…”

He felt the tension shift in her and knew her release was close.

But damn her, he wanted to go first.

After all, he had no intention of merely taking her once.

“Daddy’s going to cum in you, love,” he mumbled, “gonna fill you up…”

“Y-Yes! I-I want it!”

Steve bit her shoulder and roughly chased his release.

Would she, he wondered, if she knew what he’d been doing the last two months?

He trembled as he spilt inside of her, a long groan leaving him as spurt after spurt of his seed coated her.

Abigail thanked him until the final pulse filled her.

He gingerly propped himself up over her, inching back and slipping his length from her. As he worked to catch his breath, he peeked between her legs.

_Fuck…_

He’d never get used to the sight of his cum dripping from her.

“Aw, Abbie, you’re letting it drip out, baby girl…”

Steve gathered it up with his fingers and pushed it back inside of her.

“Don’t spill even a drop, love,” he cautioned, “daddy gives you it to keep.”

“Y-Yes…d-daddy…”

He smirked, amused by her breathlessness.

As he pushed the last of his seed back inside of her, he stroked himself with his free hand; spurred on by the image of her heavy with the child he so badly wanted to give her.

He stepped around to approach the head of the bench. He pressed the slick head of his cock to her parted lips, smirking when her heavy eyes opened and she eagerly opened her mouth.

“Help daddy get hard again, love,” he groaned, gripping her braid to urge her onward, “that’s it…”

Two months ago, he’d begun tampering with her birth control; swapping her hormonal pills out so she was taking nothing but placebos. She had no idea, of course. He’d always been in charge of her medication, so she happily took the pills he gave her each night.

He rarely took her ass, rarely gave her a nights’ reprieve from their frantic fucking.

He didn’t care how long it took – he’d savor each bit of the process – but he was going to get her pregnant.

Come hell or high water.

Abigail gagged on his cock as he forced her to deep throat him and he quickly pulled back, allowing her to cough and gasp for breath.

“Good girl,” he tapped his hard length against her cheek, “so good to me…”

She licked the spit from her lips, still gasping as he returned to the rear of the sore horse.

She strained her neck to try and watch his retreat.

“Daddy?”

He dragged the head of his cock up and down her slit, groaning as he smeared his cum over the slick, tender lips of her pussy.

“I love you, Abbie.”

“I love you too, daddy,” she breathed, “so much…”

“You do?”

“Yes! So much!”

“Can daddy fuck you again, then?”

He pressed ever so slightly against her.

“Yes! P-Please! I want more!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Yes!” she swore, tone laced with conviction, “yes, daddy! I want your cock!”

“Okay, sweet girl,” he slipped into her, smirking as she gasped, “once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't mentioned which Dark! character you'd like me to write a fic for next, please do!
> 
> Who will it be?
> 
> Dark! Tony? Steve? Maybe Bucky?
> 
> Let me know! It'll help me narrow down my ideas lol


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Steve, life is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 9/28/2020: **Sequel: 'Happily Ever After':** https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537431/chapters/64686145
> 
> I've begun a sequel since you all enjoyed this fic so much! Give it a read and let me know what you think :)

**7 months later…**

Life was beautiful.

It was perfect and pure, bright and joyful.

Just like she was.

He squeezed Abigail’s thighs as his tongue delved into her soft, tender folds, finding and prodding her sopping hole.

“Oh, daddy…”

He smiled against her pussy, roughly sucking her clit before dipping back down to lap up the sweetness that dripped from her.

When he felt her release fast approaching – in both the tension in her legs and the sounds she was making - he pulled back and licked his lips

The frustration on her features was adorable.

“I’ll get ya there, love,” he smirked, “don’t pout.”

He grazed his fingers over her swollen stomach as he reclined beside her, kissing her sweetly as he gently palmed her breasts.

“This good, love?”

Abigail’s eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip. Her nod was almost imperceptible.

He slowly circled his thumb around her nipple.

At six months pregnant, his sweet girl needed more tenderness from him than she had previously. He didn’t mind. He had her where he wanted her – bound to him.

She’d fallen pregnant rather quickly, much to his delight, and while she was initially perplexed and terrified of the life growing inside of her; he’d helped her see things more clearly.

_‘This is a gift, Abbie, a happy accident…’_

_‘You’ll be a terrific mother.’_

_‘Daddy wouldn’t want anyone else to carry his baby…’_

_‘We can be a happy family, sweetheart. You…me…our baby…’_

Whatever worry remained in her was to be expected, he rationalized. She was nineteen, had dropped out of college, and was an expectant mother.

He was proud of her though.

She’d taken easily enough to the new facets of her role, preparing the nursery and happily shopping for baby’s necessities. Steve painted the room the color she wanted, and ensured she got the fancy crib she’d had her eye on.

He was the picture of a supportive parent to those who looked at them. He bought her prenatal vitamins, took her to all of her appointments, and made sure she ate well.

Officially, she’d had a drunken one-night stand at a college party and dropped out as a result of the pregnancy.

It made for a good excuse. In truth though, she’d dropped out a few weeks before she took that fateful pregnancy test and of course, she hadn’t been drunk.

She’d been begging and pleading for him to fuck her harder, slick with sweat and with cum smeared between her thighs.

Steve laved his tongue over her nipple, chuckling as she gasped and writhed.

Having her pregnant had its unexpected perks. She was hypersensitive and whined in discomfort if he manhandled her breasts or toyed with her pussy too long. But her sex drive had been near-bottomless the past month and a half, and it took nothing to get her to cum.

It was a dream come true.

“What do you need, sweet girl?” he whispered, gaze fixed on her engorged breasts and darkening nipples, “how can daddy make you feel good?”

She gripped the sheets.

“I wanna cum…”

He kissed her slowly, cupping her breast as he rocked his hips against her. She gasped against his lips as his cock brushed over her thigh.

“Okay, baby,” he breathed as their kiss broke, “get on top of daddy.”

She smiled, and he rubbed her back as she slowly sat up and awkwardly shifted to straddle him.

“Go slow, love. Don’t hurt yourself.”

She blushed, biting her lip and accepting his offered hand to brace herself as she slung her leg over him.

“But I want you inside of me, daddy…now.”

He shushed her, reaching down to guide his cock to her sopping hole as she cautiously lowered her hips.

“That’s a good girl…”

Abigail moaned as the head of his cock met her swollen, slick folds; slipping easily past them to prod her opening.

“Sit on daddy’s cock…”

Steve groaned as she took him inside of her, grasping her hips to keep her in place.

“A-Abbie…”

She’d squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced.

He allowed her the time she needed. Her pussy was so sensitive and swollen from the hormones and increased blood flow pregnancy brought, that everything was amplified tenfold.

For her, it meant each slide of his length inside of her shoved her to the edge of release and held her there, precariously perched on the ledge.

For him, well, Steve didn’t think it as possible for her to feel tighter around him, but he had been blissfully proven wrong.

“Oh, baby,” he licked his lips, gasping as she gave a short, experimental roll of her hips, “fuck…you’re so good to daddy…”

She slowly built a steady pace, eventually placing one hand on his chest to better brace herself.

“You’re so tight…”

Steve watched her in awe, gingerly raising his hands to cup her breasts.

“O-O-Oh!” Abigail cried, pushing her chest forward, “d-daddy…”

“Come on,” he tightened his grip on her slightly, “bounce on daddy’s cock, love.”

She did as best she could, whining and moaning as wet flesh met.

Steve let go of one of her breasts to slip his fingers down between them, smirking as she keened and clenched tight around him as he flicked her clit.

“Cum for me, baby,” he ordered, pinching her clit, “cum on my cock.”

She choked on a sob, desperate but overwhelmed.

“I-I can’t. Daddy…please…”

He chuckled and dug his heels into the bed, giving himself enough leverage to thrust upward in time with her movements.

“Come on baby, let daddy make you feel good…”

“O-Oh! Dadd –

“Take my cock, love. Take it.”

The heaving of her breasts and the wet slap resounding in their room had his own release tantalizingly close. But his sweet, obedient girl deserved to cum first.

“Cum for me, love. Let go…”

She came with a strangled cry, clawing at his chest and shivering as her climax rocked her.

Steve praised her, rubbing her thighs and gently easing her to the side when she went limp, spent.

He brushed back her hair and touched her cheek.

The contented smile on her lips delighted him.

She weakly reached out to him.

“I-I want you to cum too, daddy…”

“So considerate,” he muttered, shifting to his knees by her head, “suck daddy off, love.”

She took a deep breath and descended on him, sucking him eagerly and tentatively reaching up to cup his balls.

He was enraptured by the sight.

His sweet girl…taking every bit of him.

Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked, seemingly unphased by the taste of her own slick on his cock.

“Oh, yes, what a good girl…”

Her tongue pressing along the underside of his length as she gasped and gagged around him.

“Such a good, sweet little wife…”

She hummed around his cock, lightly squeezing his balls as he struck the back of her throat.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and hissed.

“You gonna swallow what daddy gives you?”

She tried to nod.

“G-Good girl…”

His thrusts came to a sudden stop and she huffed, gagging as he spilt.

He sighed as he felt her swallow.

“You’re such a good, sweet girl…”

Abigail basked in his praise and he held her close, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

He held her long after that, fingers raking through her hair as he took in the sight of her.

His sweet girl…pregnant with his baby, addicted to his touch, and bent to the form he desired – a pliant, obedient plaything…

A secret wife.

He kissed her brow and tenderly rubbed her stomach, smiling against her skin as she tried to hug him closer.

This wasn’t the only baby she’d give him. Once the child was born and it was safe to, he’d return to his efforts to breed her anew.

_Again and again and again…_

Until he had the family he deserved, one he knew would never leave him.

Steve breathed in her scent, relishing the smell of her shampoo and how perfect the smell of sex mingled with it.

_Abigail…my sweet, sweet girl…_

How did he get so lucky?


	11. Author's Note: Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel announcement.

Hello dear readers!

This is just an update to let you all know a sequel has been started for this fic, in case you'd like to check it out! I wasn't sure everyone who liked this fic is subscribed to the series, so I thought I'd give this update :)

It's titled 'Happily Ever After', and is the next part of this series ('Dark! Parallels').

As always, please mind the tags and feel free to let me know what you think. It's definitely a darker fic and won't be for everyone. 

All the best,

Ixthalia

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random, but I picture Steve with his longer 'Infinity War' hair and beard in this.  
> (Side note, that was totally his best look...don't mind me...just drooling over here...)


End file.
